Dreamcatcher
by Airyo
Summary: Nothing about Itachi, she realized uncomfortably, was ever by accident...Nothing about Hinata, he realized with exasperation, could ever be considered normal. Branch-Hinata, no Uchiha Massacre, ItaHina. Semi-drabbles, slow progression.
1. Breaking Point - 1

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

1

* * *

It was accepted that except in birth order, Hinata was second to her younger sister. Compared to Hanabi, she was weaker and slower and dumber.

Lesser.

That might have been tolerable, since being second to a prodigy like Hyuuga Hanabi wasn't saying very much. It was like comparing the range of a mouse's view to that of a hawk's, the size of an ant to a tiger.

But worded differently, Hinata could be ranked first in two things: birth order and kindness.

It was implicit; kindness was more unforgivable a crime than physical incapability. Kindness was the counterweight to ruthlessness, to the cruelty required to sacrifice everything and anything for the sake of winning against the enemy. Without that key will to fight, the scale weighing Hinata's worth crashed hopelessly to the ground in a mess before she could even be judged.

She was worthless as an heir, as a warrior. Even as a daughter.

Without an indomitable will, her marriageable prospects also diminished. What use was a daughter-in-law who couldn't survive the harsh politics of a clan marriage? Yes, the bloodline of a Hyuuga was desirable, but Hinata made the suitors uneasy. What this weakness manifested again in the children she would bear? What if it was like a disease?

No one wanted to be infected. Tainted.

Hinata was used to the abruptly silenced whispers and averted glares. She knew her place, and the easiest way was to accept it. Neji told her many times about fate. Fate was a unyielding master, unchangeable, and unforgiving. It was actually a form of comfort because the element of the unknown was obliterated. Familiarity was safe, the comforting flame against the dark night of uncertainty.

There was actually a twisted sort of pride in that. So many people around her bemoaned the future because they couldn't predict it. Hinata could. She knew her future, knew her destiny, knew her path. She will conform herself to the background, and blur away the lines that separated the individual from the servitude of the Branch. She will support the name, the clan, the Hyuuga, and she herself will fade unobtrusively into nameless history. She was a part of the Hyuuga clan in the truest sense.

It was a quiet existence, bereft of uncertainty and chaos and fear, and Hinata could convince herself that she was content.

* * *

Completely Excessively Long AN:

I know, I know, I know...I really shouldn't be cranking out a new story right now, but Prey for the Hunted creates plot bunnies by the herd. (Or is it waren? Colony? Litter? Groups of rabbits would be called different things depending on the type, which begs the question...what kind of rabbits are plot bunnies? Hares? Domestic? Jackrabbits?...Interesting side note, did you know that a group of wild cats is a 'destruction'? How cool is that?)

Ahem.

Anyways, I'm really feeling the need for a "quiet" story that isn't overwrought with angst and big gestures and explosions. Hopefully.

And ItaHina has been knocking in my brain. What is a girl to do? Write it.

Anyways, fair warning: my romances progress slowly, I go off on tangents, and I let my characters take over way too easily.

Lemme know what you think. :)


	2. Breaking Point - 2

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

2

* * *

It rarely occurred to people that not only did the Hyuuga have the largest clan population in all of Konoha, the clan was also entirely self-sufficient. That did not occur by accident. While the Main Family navigated the rough waters of the outside world, conquering new frontiers and bringing glory to the Hyuuga name, the Branch family managed the clan estates, maintaining a safe harbor for the warriors of the clan.

The Hyuuga had long ago realized the power of those no one noticed. Hiring outside servants would create a gaping weakness to the family secrets for enemies. Instead, the Branch family was formed, and in one brilliant move, both the dangers of spies and civil wars were eliminated.

While Hinata was a failure of being a ninja, she had a surprising talent for caring for them. Her days began early, as she was in charge of managing the day's meals. The scope of feeding up to three hundred people, depending on who was back from missions and such, was great one. Especially when quality and taste were scrutinized by those who made a career out of being observant.

Every morning, HInata personally went to the market to pick the produce from the farmers. Upon finding something to her standards, she put in an order to be retrieved by other Branch members later when they brought the cart.

This particular morning was no different. The sun had yet to rise when Hinata set out. She was prepared for a long day of errands - efficiently dressed in loose pale robes and comfortable sandals, long hair braided back out of her way, and a scroll of the thousand little details she needed to attend to.

The walk to the markets was short, but afforded the Branch member lovely scenery as she strolled her way through the heart of the city. Hardly anyone was awake yet, so the stillness of morning was adorned only with the sundry sounds of birds. The wane light cast an ethereal feel to the sleepy landscape of Konoha. She could see the stony faces of the Hokage monument, steadfast in their guard over the slumbering village. While the Rokudaime had yet to be sworn in, his whiskered face was already half carved into the side of the mountain. Despite the workers' best attempts, Namikaze Naruto's famous personality seemed to warp the serious expression of his likeness into something far more cheerful.

Hinata smiled slightly as her eyes passed over the rest of the landscape of Konoha. This was a peace that Hinata had come to cherish, away from the arrogant expectations of the Hyuuga, or the expectation of arrogance from everyone else.

Though said peace was quickly ruined when she was within earshot of the vendors.


	3. Breaking Point - 3

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

3

* * *

"Carrots, get yer carrots!"

"Freshest beef this side of the country! Get it now before it runs out!"

"Yer haven't tried tomatoes until you've tried these!"

Hinata let the noise wash over her. Unlike the other Hyuuga, she actually enjoyed the rambunctiousness of the market. Many, many years ago, when she was still on track to become a ninja, there had been a loud boy in her Academy class with sun-bright hair and a sun-bright smile, also named Naruto. Others had laughed at him, but Hinata had admired him for his irrepressible spirit. Sometimes, she still wondered how he'd turned out...

"Good morning, Hinata-san!"

"Good morning, Ryusuke-san. I hope your back has healed. We've missed you here at the markets," Hinata replied with a polite bow and soft smile. Ryusuke smiled widely and assured her that he was as spritely as he'd been thirty years ago. She giggled slightly when he bemoaned the age gap between them.

The Hyuuga was a favorite among the vendors, for despite her lofty clan name, Hinata treated them with genuine friendliness. She did not see them as lesser simply because of their career, and the vendors were eager to reward her for it. She never haggled, yet always managed to get the best prices out of all the other Hyuuga who went to the market.

"Good morning, Hana-san," she greeted. "How is your son's cold?"

The radish vendor waved her concern away. "Hinata-san, yer medicine and my daikon radish soup took care of everything! He's already back to being the annoying bundle of energy I remember."

Hinata laughed slightly, pleasure making her cheeks warm. It was good to help people out in any way she can, especially since she was so useless to her clan. It had taken her a long while to gain their trust, as her pale eyes marked her as a member of clan famous for their snooty attitudes.

"That's wonderful! I hope-"

Screams erupted. The mass of people convulsed, and then parted to reveal two ninja caught in battle. Hinata had never had training beyond that of an Academy student, and could barely followed the movements lost in the blur of blades and fists.

The cacophony of the fight surrounded her, terrified her.

It happened too quickly.

There was one final flash of a katana. Warm, slick blood splattered her, burning and cooling simultaneously when it touched her skin. She barely heard the thud of the body hitting the ground. The metallic smell of the blood was suffocating her, choking her.

Hinata stared forward with wide, blank eyes.

She couldn't move...why couldn't she move?

The world dimmed to crimson.

* * *

AN: If the chapters seem short...they're supposed to be. I'm aiming for 500 words or less, in an attempt to par down my writing a bit. Thus the "Drabble-esque" in the summary.


	4. Breaking Point - 4

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

4

* * *

She woke with a gasp.

It took her a moment to realize that she was no longer staring at the mess of a battle, but the clean lines of her bedroom ceiling. Shakily, Hinata sat up. Her yukata was damp with cold sweat, and her muscles felt weak and wrung out. Her fingers throbbed and trembled.

She slid out of her bed and brushed back her bangs in a nervous movement. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror across the room and paused. Other than the dark shadows under her eyes and the darker seal on her forehead, her face was dry and clean.

No blood.

Was it all another nightmare?

She touched her face to check and winced. Her hands were peppered with small scratches and bruises, as if she'd tried to bathe the stray cats she liked to leave food out for. That was strange. She didn't remember encountering a trigger for such a severe reaction. What could have...

A quick glance out the window dissipated any musings about her injuries. The sun was far too high to be morning. She'd overslept! That had never happened before.

Dread chilled her. While she wasn't the solely responsible party for meals, it was her duty. Tsuru, the head of the Branch family, will be angry. She hurried to the bathroom for a quick wash and tossed on fresh robes. With her hair still wet and sticking uncomfortably to her neck, Hinata rushed down to the kitchens.

Hopefully, Tsuru will forgive her. Hinata had submitted the careful ledger of this week's household expenses, including the meal plan, so someone else could have just as readily completed her tasks in her place. Nonetheless, Hinata prepared herself for a scolding.

She turned the corner sharply, only to nearly run over the approaching individual. The man caught her deftly, and steadied them both with the grace of a veteran ninja.

Hinata looked up to thank the man, only to let her words of gratitude wither away in her throat.

Hyuuga Hiashi released her shoulders and stared down at her with an unreadable expression.

"Good day, Hyuuga-sama," she said quietly as she retreated a polite distance. He studied her, and then acknowledged her with a terse nod. Hinata trembled as she bowed, taking solace behind her bangs. She waited for him to go.

His feet didn't move.

"Hinata. Go to the main meeting room. We have a guest that requires your presence."

She looked up in surprise, but her father's face gave nothing away.

"Uh, y-yes Hyuuga-sama," she stuttered out. Another bow, and she hurried to the meeting room. Confusion spun endless questions in her mind, leaving more tangles and knots than answers she could fathom.

She reached the door and paused, patting her haphazard hair and clothes into a semblance of order.

Then she knocked.

"Enter," a man's steady voice told her.

Hinata slid open the door. A young man was seated at the low table.

"Uchiha Itachi-sama," she said in shock, forgetting to bow. That wasn't the biggest surprise. At the sight of Itachi's calm visage, the vague notions of her dreams consumed her like a monster awoken.


	5. Breaking Point - 5

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

5

* * *

Hinata closed her eyes and - _screams erupted. The killing intent was heavy and sickening like oil, and it pressed in until it was hard to breath or move. Hinata whipped around, half-forgotten instincts forcing her body into the first stance of Jyuuken. The chakra veins at her temples throbbed, dusty with disuse, as her Byakugan struggled to life. Behind her, she could almost see Hana stumble away from her stall._

_The crowds of people convulsed, and then parted violently, like flesh ripped with claws. Two dark figures broke through. The one in the jounin uniform of Konoha chased the one wearing dirty, indescribable robes and a slashed hitai-ate around his neck._

_Missing-nin. Why was he so far inside the walls of Konoha?_

_The missing-nin fired off a blast of energy and it rippled outwards. The jounin flickered through a series of seals, barely in time to deflect the worst of the blast from the civilians. Several stalls exploded moments later, showering the crowd with deadly splinters of wood._

_Hinata moved automatically, clumsily knocking away the most dangerous pieces from their trajectories towards Ryusuke, Hana, and the others rendered frozen by the heavy killer-intent._

_The lone jounin was stretched thin between protecting a large crowd of helpless people and battling someone who moved with the deadly grace of an S-class nin. Hinata had never had training beyond that of an Academy student, and could barely followed the movements. There was one long moment, when the jounin turned his head, and Hinata caught of glimpse of crimson eyes with black windmills. Then he looked away, and the rest was lost in the blur of blades and fists. It almost looked like there multiples of the missing-nin and jounin._

_Where were the other ninja? Where was everyone else?_

_She was the only one with any sort of training. Jyuuken was out of the question, and she never wore kunai anymore. Hinata's eyes glanced over a few heavy barrels, the sturdy daikon radishes...maybe those could serve as a distraction - her gaze turned to the civilians. They will be killed in the crossfire._

_Save them._

_NOW._

_Hinata jolted into action._

_"Move!" she barked. The contrast of her usual demeanor to the urgent fury on her face now seemed to shock the civilians near her out of their trance. They scrambled away, retreating to the safety of the distance, and the rest she forcibly pushed into the narrow alley away from him-_

_It was only just in time. The S-class nin landed in front of her, rendering the stalls that they cowered behind to matchsticks with a blast of chakra. Proximity to the missing-nin amplified the effect of his killing-intent and Hinata could only grit her teeth in fear as she watched him approach._

_She couldn't move...why couldn't she move?_

_The cacophony of his aura surrounded, terrified her. Her knees locked._

_Why was he targeting her?_

_Suddenly, she was five years old again, and the Bad Man was going to hurt her and she didn't want to go with him but she couldn't run and she was so scared and-_

_There was flash of a katana. The missing-nin slumped. Warm, slick blood splattered her, burning and cooling simultaneously when it touched her skin. She barely heard the thud of the body hitting the ground. The metallic smell of the blood was suffocating her, choking her._

_Then there was only Uchiha Itachi facing her, with the missing-nin at their feet and a street of broken wood and broken produce. Hinata stared forward with wide, blank eyes, caught in a kaleidoscope of crimson and ink as_ - she clenched her fists, shaking as everything rushed back into cold clarity, clicking neatly into place like a key and a lock.


	6. Breaking Point - 6

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

6

* * *

Everything made sense now.

Itachi had placed a genjutsu on her the one moment their gazes met. He'd used her to clear the market, and then made her the bait for the missing-nin, a distraction so he could sneak up to kill him. She had been nothing but a puppet for him.

She wouldn't have even remembered that much if he didn't want her to.

He was looking at her with those dark, slanted Uchiha eyes. The color was different, but the unreadable expression was the same as those of the Hyuuga.

In a flash of animalistic terror, Hinata hated him for using her so, hated him for taking away what little control she still had.

Hated him for making her do something that she wasn't strong enough to do herself.

And in the next moment, she forgave him, and hated herself for such cowardice. This wasn't a transgression between two ninja, where forcibly controlling a comrade was an implicit crime. He'd only done what he'd had to in order to minimize damage and take out a dangerous criminal.

"Hinata-sama," he began, startling her as he rose in a smooth motion. An untouched cup of tea marked his spot at the short table and Hinata found it far more interesting than the genius, Uchiha Itachi and heir apparent to the esteemed Uchiha clan. This was the man who was the youngest ANBU captain ever, Konoha or anywhere else. He'd already retired from that, only to go on and mentor the team eventually took down the Akatsuki single-handedly. Of course, Itachi made his own contribution by defeating Uchiha Madara, wiping away one of the greatest threats to Konoha in all of history.

It was horrifically rude that she snubbing him in favor of a cold cup of muted green tea, but she found herself reluctant to be controlled by the Sharingan again so soon.

"Uchiha Itachi-sama," she said flatly, automatically. "I welcome you to the Hyuuga estates. Please wait while I fetch Hiashi-sama." Hinata turned to go.

"I apologize for my actions this morning."

She paused and stared at the top of his bowed head. She blinked several times as she tried to take in what was happening. Then she flushed. Uchiha Itachi, a genius that was born only once every ten generations, was lowering his head to _her_.

"P-please don't," she whispered, as if a softer tone would stop her perfect, mundane world from shattering. Any acknowledgement of this exchange would catapult her into the realm of the unusual, the interesting. People would pay attention, and scrutinize and be let down, once again. "You did what you had to, so...please...please don't. Have a good day, Uchiha-sama." Her body jerked in a parody of a bow.

Then Hinata fled before Itachi could do anything more absurd.


	7. Breaking Point - 7

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

7

* * *

Hinata was afraid to ask what exactly happened that day in the marketplace, and clearly, she could no longer depend on even her own memories. So she relied on piecing together what everyone else was saying.

As Tsuru the Branch head dismissed her from that her duties with only a shake of her head over the dangers of Konoha, Hinata gathered that the Uchiha heir had indeed foiled the mission of an S-class missing-nin.

"His target?" Tsuru told her with a shake of her head, "the Godaime Hokage herself! He'd nearly succeeded entering the Hokage tower too, if Uchiha-sama hadn't intercepted him. Such strange luck that they happened you in the marketplace." Hinata bowed even though she understood the implication of her uselessness and excused herself.

As Hana the radish vendor inquired her about her injuries, Hinata confirmed that she had indeed saved the civilians with her clumsy Jyuuken.

"I didn't know you were a ninja too! Just look at you move!" the older woman gushed. Hinata only smiled uncomfortably and ordered more daikon to still redirect her praises.

As Hikari, a young Branch girl, giggled and swooned over how lucky she was to be saved from that horrid missing-nin by the great Itachi, Hinata surmised that Itachi had personally carried her unconscious body back from the market.

"He looked so cool when he showed up at the door. So gallant, so handsome, like a beautiful flower of death rising from the dry, thirty earth -" Hinata was too polite to stop listening, but she made no effort to remember the further epithets sung about Uchiha Itachi. She's already heard far too many from the Hyuuga council.

But none of her careful investigations told her why Itachi had sought her out afterwards. She wasn't nearly important enough that false concern would be advantageous, if Itachi were the type for such things, and even then, she was clearly fine.

Hinata wondered, but her curiosity was not worth the answers. Not if they were the reasons behind Itachi's odd behavior - trying to apologize as if she were a shinobi of equal calibre, of all things.

But sometimes, when she was alone and cloaked in the comfort of solitude of her room, Hinata couldn't help but press her palms to her heated cheeks. Even she wasn't immune to the idea of a fairytale about a prince and a princess saved.


	8. An Unexpected Reaction - 1

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

An Unexpected Reaction - 1

* * *

It was accepted that Itachi was a genius, the kind that is born only once every ten generations. And it wasn't just in intelligence, but in all aspects of the shinobi arts. In mind, in body, perhaps even in soul - the perfect soldier.

Not only did he possess the Mangekyou Sharingan, he had also uncovered every rumor and myth surrounding the Uchiha legacy. Not only could he execute a S-level jutsu with ease, he could also pick it apart, and mold it and make it his own, into something frighteningly better. Not only could he unravel the intricate twists of clan politics with nimble fingers, Itachi could tie the most belligerent players into back harmless knots, all united around his idea of peace.

His father, of course, made no little show of pride whenever he could find room to brag about his son. And no one could blame him. Itachi excelled in every role he played: soldier, leader, teacher, son, brother...

Sasuke often joked that Itachi's greatest imperfection was that he was obnoxiously perfect. If said joke was said within earshot of his teammate, Haruno Sakura, Sasuke would receive a punch to the head and a lecture about how he "shouldn't insult Itachi-sensei because that is a good thing and you're jealous!" Naruto also got punched too, for laughing.

(Three hours in to being a new jounin-sensei, Itachi had quickly decided that he required a medic nin on Team 7 if his foolish little brother was going to survive to adulthood. He wondered if anyone noticed the irony behind his choice. )

Most just agreed that he was simply incomparable to his peers, and left it at that. When Team 7 limped back into Konoha, tired but triumphant after the defeat of the Akatsuki, no one was all that surprised. When Itachi quietly confirmed the death of Madara, no one breathed great sighs of relief - they simply hadn't been holding their breaths for any other outcome.

Like how extreme, excessive stimulation dulls the senses, the people of Konoha, too, had grown jaded to Itachi's achievements. They couldn't be blamed, for it was the nature of things. People grew accustomed to patterns.

Even Itachi himself was beginning to find the hurdles set before him too low, the riddles too straightforward. Habit kept Itachi reporting for missions without fail, but in times of peace, those varied little beyond high-class escort missions, essentially a stroll through the countryside. He could never dare to wish for a new challenge, a new puzzle, for that would require a great time of trouble for his village. And above all, Itachi valued peace.

So he was grateful that the role of hero was left collecting dust, unneeded, unwanted.

It was a quiet existence, bereft of uncertainty and chaos and fear, and Itachi could convince himself that he was satisfied.

* * *

AN: I imagine that in this world, Itachi would be incredibly bored. Good thing there's a Hinata coming along. ;)


	9. An Unexpected Reaction - 2

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

An Unexpected Reaction - 2

* * *

It rarely occurred to people that Itachi had more personality beyond the impassive visage he presented to the world.

One natural consequence of his genius was foresight. From any situation, Itachi was able to calculate the outcome with an accuracy that bordered on clairvoyance. It was inevitable that Uchiha Itachi was rarely surprised, and therefore his neutral expression changed very little.

But no one expected that missing-nin to sneak so easily past Konoha gates.

Itachi was off duty, and on his way to market to buy some fresh produce for Mikoto after an early morning training session. It took him mere seconds to notice that one of the farmers had the organized chakra of someone with training. While that wasn't unusual in of itself, the S-level genjutsu hiding his features was far more suspicious.

It was child's play to peel back the layers of chakra. Itachi recognized the man as one of the many faces in his bingo book.

The best strategy would be to monitor the missing-nin, and wait for a time when there weren't so many civilians around.

Unfortunately, the missing-nin seemed to recognize the features of the Uchiha, because he stiffened as soon as he saw Itachi, despite the cap he kept on his chakra. Killer intent pulsed through the marketplace.

The missing-nin charged for Itachi.

He was purposely freezing the helpless people around him, using them as hostages. And there were too many civilians. The missing-nin was just high level enough that Itachi couldn't protect them with an 100 percent certainty. The Uchiha thought quickly as he parried away the attacker's strikes.

He remembered seeing a Hyuuga, most likely a Branch member with little to no training. (He vaguely recalled her name as Hinata.) Nonetheless, a Hyuuga will have better chakra development. That was his best option.

He activated the Mangekyou and looked at her.

He nearly missed his landing when he felt something greedily yank on his chakra, soaking in the jutsu like desert terrain taking in water. He was suddenly pulled in along with his chakra, trapped by his own weapon.

_And he was watching himself fight the missing-nin. Hinata's gaze searched for a weapon, jumping from some heavy barrels to linger on a set of enormous daikon radishes...of all things. He didn't have time to laugh or cry at her choice of produce as a weapon._

_Itachi jerked her thoughts to the civilians._

_Save them._

_NOW._

Itachi had to forcibly retract himself, barely evaded a throat punch from the missing-nin in the process.

That was not be how genjutsu should have worked.

After that, dispatching the missing-nin became a mere afterthought, because Uchiha Itachi was intrigued.

He had found his puzzle.


	10. An Unexpected Reaction - 3

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

An Unexpected Reaction - 3

* * *

They stared at each other for a brief moment, white to black. Then Hinata's eyes rolled back and her knees buckled. Itachi caught her by the waist, scooping her up bridal style.

He heard faint police whistles - several of his cousins would be on the scene soon. Itachi found himself reluctant to face their questions when he had so many of his own regarding the unconscious young lady in his arms.

"They know what to do here. Tell them Itachi had something attend to," he commanded one of the older farmer ladies who was peeking at him over a water barrel. She nodded quickly, stars in her eyes.

Itachi teleported away from the market. He landed on the roofs of the Uchiha complex, and began walking along the sloping, shingled surface towards the Hyuuga complex. He was careful not to jostle Hinata too badly. She wouldn't feel anything, but Itachi found himself feeling rather guilty about using the Sharingan on her so recklessly.

Few people didn't know about the past Hyuuga heir, a timid girl named Hinata with a strange sensitivity to genjutsu. The worst of the gossip started after her disastrous genin test. It was rumored that she couldn't sleep for a month even though her sensei had only cast a relatively harmless illusion over her.

Itachi did not subscribe to the rumors, but rumors had a nasty tendency to be based in truth. And if genjutsu tailored for genin was enough to render her unable to continue a career as a shinobi, what would today's events do? For starters, she shouldn't have even fainted from today's technique. All he'd done was a strong compulsory genjutsu to guide her thoughts towards helping the civilians.

As if to answer his musings, Hinata suddenly stiffened, her face contorted with fear. She let out a whimper, turning her head as if she were trying to evade an attack. Rather than trying to fight back, she wrung her hands, nails digging into her skin painfully. Red scored the pale skin of her hands.

Even Itachi found it difficult to watch.

He made a quick decision, and kneeled so only Hinata's upper body was in his lap. He gently peel back her eyelids and activated his Sharingan.

"Forget," he urged her. "Forget everything that happened at the marketplace."

She struggled for a few moments more. Then she relaxed, her face returning to a peaceful expression. Now that her features weren't crumpled like paper, Itachi could see that she was quite pretty, in a sweet, unassuming sort of way.

What a waste. Looks like those could have allowed her to be devastatingly effective in infiltration missions.

But there was little use in lingering on 'what ifs'. With a shake of his head, Itachi lifted her back into his arms and continued his way to the Hyuuga estates.

* * *

AN: Look at Itachi, thinking he's all ninja-like when he's actually just checking out a girl...;)


	11. An Unexpected Reaction - 4

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

An Unexpected Reaction - 4

* * *

"Though I find it unnecessary, I appreciate the sentiment," Hiashi told him as the clan head swept out the door. "I will inform Hinata to come accept your formal apology."

Itachi nodded and waited.

He found that he liked Hiashi. The man was cold and forbidding, much like Itachi's father, but Hiashi also didn't bother playing silly games and always went straight to the heart of the matter. Sometimes, too bluntly so. Itachi found himself wondering if that had any effect on Hinata's current situation.

It was not his business, however.

Some minutes later, he felt her chakra quiver outside the door. She knocked.

"Enter."

The door slid open to reveal her small frame. She seemed to trying to hide behind the door, and when that action clearly hindered her task of entering the room, Hinata seemed to curl into herself as she walked in. The whole atmosphere of the Hyuuga household seemed to pull down her shoulders.

Her gaze didn't even stray to his face until she was mostly inside the room.

"Uchiha Itachi-sama..." Her eyes widened until they seemed to take up most of her face. She almost recoiled from him. There was no doubt she still remembered what he did even if she didn't remember the details. Itachi watched a strange sequence of emotions flash across her face, all of the expressions tinged with fear and repulsion.

Finally, she blinked and clenched her hands. Her entire body tensed. The glint in her eyes reminded him of a cornered animal, ready to lash out for the chance to escape.

Itachi quickly stood up. "Hinata-sama." Just as abruptly, the wild spark in her moon-eyes fizzled, calming to the same state as the cup of tea on the table, bitter and flat.

"Uchiha Itachi-sama," she said dully. "I welcome you to the Hyuuga estates. Please wait while I fetch Hiashi-sama."

"I apologize for my actions this morning," Itachi said quickly, before she really did flee. He bowed with the slow, easy movement, as to not scare her. Her feet stilled.

"P-please don't," she pleaded softly, as if he were about to commit a horrific crime. "You did what you had to, so...please...please don't. Have a good day, Uchiha-sama." Her body jerked in a parody of a bow.

Then Hinata turned and left with fleeting steps that bordered on running.

Itachi straightened from his rejected bow and looked at the empty doorway with a small, quizzical frown.

He had certainly not accounted for that kind of reaction.

Perhaps she would be more cooperative outside of the Hyuuga walls.


	12. An Unexpected Reaction - 5

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

An Unexpected Reaction - 5

* * *

The sun roused her.

Hinata squinted against the rays, fighting the residual lightheadedness and weak muscles of her fitful sleep. She rarely remembered her dreams anymore, thankfully, but she always felt the aftereffects of struggling through them. Carefully, she turned so her feet were firmly on the ground, anchoring her to the world. She breathed deeply through her nose, then reached up and pulled her hair from the moist skin of her neck.

She efficiently readied herself for her duties. Wash face, clean teeth, braid hair back, and put on clothes. Hinata did all this with the fluid grace of practice. She grabbed her ubiquitous scroll and slipped out the door. Save for one of two other Branch members, she encountered no one else in the long halls of the Hyuuga house. She reached the door, and stepped into her shoes. The guard waved at her and then covered up a yawn. The night shift was almost over, and he would be replaced by the next rotation.

Hinata breathed in the morning air deeply, relishing the crisp notes of autumn in the fading summer scents. It was comfortable to sink back into a familiar routine, the comfortable norm. Routine grounded her back to reality, tethered her down against the buffeting winds of change. That strange incident with Itachi had been a fluke.

Breakfast was always simple. Today's consisted rice, miso soup, grilled fish and pickled vegetables. The rice, miso and pickled vegetables they had in storage, but the fish and tofu needed to be ordered fresh.

Hinata mentally estimated the numbers as she walked the familiar path to the markets. There were approximately 150 ninja, and 50 branch members today, as there was lull in missions that took them outside the walls. Each person had about half a fish, though there were quite a few Hyuuga boys who'd just hit puberty who'll probably take in three or four each, totalling about 250 fish. That would mean-

Hinata's thoughts faded and she slowed to a halt. Itachi nodded slightly at her as he approached the paved crosswalk from the direction of the Uchiha estates. He was off duty, signaled only by the absence of his jounin vest and any visible weapons.

Apparently, he didn't get the hint yesterday in the meeting room: There was no need for an apology.

Stiffly, she nodded back. Though it was only the two of them in this back-path, hidden from prying eyes by smooth walls of stone, Hinata was still trained to be polite.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama."

Hinata swallowed. "Good morning, Itachi-sama." That would more than fulfill the requirements of common courtesy, and Hinata continued on her way. The overly-formal suffix he kept using embarrassed her, and it reminded her just enough of her previous status to feel like mockery.

She didn't expect Itachi to fall in step with her. Hinata glanced at him from the corner of her eye, intensely aware of the presence Itachi allowed her to feel. He was leaving just enough space between them to politely declare that they were nothing more than acquaintances, but also walking close enough to signify that they were indeed acquaintances. Manners dictated that two acquaintances from noble ninja clans could not walk in any sort of silence - awkward nor comfortable.

Small talk was a dreaded certainty.

* * *

AN: I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying the short (but quick) updates! I am sacrificing a little planning/proofreading so I can push ahead, so please let me know if there's any mistakes/inconsistencies. I write this as a coffee break, and therefore I don't like using my brain very much. :)


	13. An Unexpected Reaction - 6

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

An Unexpected Reaction - 6

* * *

"Breathe," Itachi urged gently, though she still had to repress the impulse to flinch. There was a distinct hue of amusement in his voice that made her want to scowl, but she really was beginning to feel oddly faint.

Hinata stopped walking as she inhaled, only vaguely aware that Itachi had also stopped to stand next to her. She realized that her breaths had become more and more shallow in an unconscious attempt to minimize her own presence, to hide. She pressed a thin hand to her chest, displeased but not shocked by the betrayal of her own body, and exhaled.

"Thank you," she whispered. She turned her head, only to stiffen when she realized she was about to look into his - _eyes that gleamed maliciously when they spotted her. Hinata curled into a ball, trying to squeeze herself into her corner, as if she could make herself disappear from sheer will. The jagged shadows seemed to reach out to dissect her._

_The darkness was suffocating, but she didn't dare breathe, for the Bad Man will find her and take her -_ eyes. His hand was on her shoulder, firmly tearing her away from her thoughts.

Hinata drew in a ragged gasp. Itachi didn't release her until he was sure she wouldn't lose her balance.

"I was inconsiderate of your situation," he said, with his gaze carefully averted. "Please accept my apology." True to his genius, he'd already deduced that his eyes triggered flashbacks. It wasn't actually his eyes, but the idea of what they could do. Though Hinata wasn't going to tell him that.

Hinata opened her mouth to refuse, but then she realized that despite Itachi's outward appearance of gentle concern, he'd already expertly blocked off her every path of escape. Even though he stood more than arm's length away from her, Hinata felt as if she couldn't even move an inch from her spot. He seemed to tower over her, filling the air with the dangerous sense of a feline stalking its prey.

It wasn't about an apology at all. She should have remembered she was dealing with a shinobi. Retracted claws were still claws, sharp and waiting. She'd been overly presumptive of her importance, yet again.

Nonetheless, the thought hurt, especially when this wasn't someone she should even be trying to impress. He was here just like every other genjutsu expert, thinking they could save the fallen daughter and curry favor with the Hyuuga. He wasn't here for her.

From what little she understood, the Uchiha and Hyuuga have always had an underlying rivalry. She will give him no reason to slither into the Hyuuga.

Hinata drew herself to her full, albeit unimpressive, height and forced herself to stare directly into his eyes. She concentrated with all her being, reminding herself that not even an idiot would place a genjutsu on a civilian for no good reason. He will do nothing to her.

"Then I accept your apology, Uchiha-sama," she said primly. "You are free of any unwarranted obligations. Have a good day."

She shifted forward and bowed deeply, forcing the Uchiha into moving back so her head wouldn't knock into his chest. Then Hinata stepped around him and continued on her way.

Her hands trembled from the effort of keeping her mind on this reality, and from the heavy weight of Itachi's speculative gaze on her back.


	14. An Unexpected Reaction - 7

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

An Unexpected Reaction - 7

* * *

Usually, young women were very friendly to Itachi. He was quite aware that it was more due to his appearance than his status - he wouldn't be a very good ninja if he were still oblivious to that much.

Generally, young women were very eager to show gratitude to someone who went to the trouble of carrying their unconscious bodies home. Granted, he was also the likely perpetrator of her recent nightmares, but Itachi had tried to make up for that.

Which led to another point.

Most of the time, people didn't act as if a sincere apology was some sort of curse. The first time, he'd actually tried to do so formally, except Hinata had blanched, muttered something about getting Hiashi, to whom he'd just talked to, and fled. The second time, she'd practically told him to, in a phrase that Naruto liked to use so eloquently, "fuck off".

And, most people don't give Itachi whiplash from their personality shifts. (There had been that period when Team 7 hit puberty, but even that wasn't nearly so frustrating because he at least knew why his students had lost their minds.)

That was the problem, though. If he couldn't gauge her personality, he couldn't gain foothold in any of their conversations. She had seemed meek and timid, even fearful, and he had thought that direct eye contact triggered some sort of flashback. Yet then she had looked in him right in the eye as she faced him with a cool disdain that left even him shivering.

Itachi wasn't remotely affected by killer intent anymore, yet there something to her steely gaze in that one moment that bent him like a young boy before his mother. That was not the normal sequence of things.

Nothing about Hinata, Itachi realized with exasperation, could ever be considered normal.

While his intentions weren't completely altruistic, Itachi did hope that working with her could generate some answers for Hinata as well. He was one of the best illusionists in the village, and he knew to tread carefully.

If he could ever get her permission to "tread", that is.

Itachi briefly contemplated just demanding forgiveness after he did as he pleased. His student as already slated to be Hokage, and Naruto was extremely forgiving of people who had the right intentions. If that didn't work out, he could just become a double agent and infiltrate any growing missing-nin organizations for the good of Konoha.

With a shake of his head at his own foolish line of thought, Itachi reminded himself that he wasn't playing games with a sly kunoichi who was knowledgeable in mind games. This was a very scared young woman, plagued by nightmares for most of her life and caught in the tides and falls of Hyuuga expectations. A trapped doe will kick, an injured cat will lash out...it was not easy for her, as she didn't have missions to take her away from suffocating atmosphere of clan politics.

Itachi would have gone mad if he was forced to remain inside the Uchiha complex for so long. Yet she still seemed relatively sane.

Then he realized that he was approaching this challenge from the wrong angle.

Hinata may not be physically strong, but she wasn't some broken doll to be saved and pieced back together. This was a Hyuuga, a daughter of the clan head, a failure of a ninja who managed to survive years inside the home of a clan that rested their every worth on being a ninja. A tendril of respect bloomed inside him like a weed, unwanted yet unrestrainable.

Itachi blinked.

Strange.

His heart rate was also faster than normal.

* * *

AN: I'm having a surprising amount of fun torturing Itachi. Mwhaha.

Also, what are your thoughts on other couples?


	15. An Absurd Proposal - 1

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

An Absurd Proposal - 1

* * *

The next day, Hinata wondered if she was still dreaming, teetering at the precipice of another nightmare.

Itachi was there, again, standing at the place where the road that led to the Hyuuga complex intersected with the one that led to the Uchiha estates. He looked the same - plain black top, loose black pants, standard issue canvas sandals, his long hair pulled back in a simple ponytail and the forehead protector glinting from between his bangs. Even his relaxed position that belied the calculated set of his feet was reminiscent of yesterday.

But perfect manners were in her blood, and Hinata nodded at him with a cursory smile frozen on her lips as she passed him. He fell in step beside her, yet again leaving the precise amount of space between them that rendered them neither close nor distant. The small hope inside her withered away like the leaves on the ground.

Nothing about Uchiha Itachi, she realized uncomfortably, was ever by accident.

It was all exactly the same as yesterday morning. But this was not a normality that Hinata wanted. She had made it very clear that she did not him sniffing around for Hyuuga weaknesses. Yet Itachi was still putting a horrific (and deliberate) kink in her beloved routine and Hinata did_ not appreciate his rudeness._

"I will not insult you with petty pleasantries," he began. Hinata stole a glance at Itachi. He was carefully looking forward, and the Hyuuga felt a reluctant twinge of gratitude warm her chest. "I had few options, and your help created the lowest possibility of failure. The physical safety of the civilians is priority, especially inside Konoha's walls."

"I know," she agreed softly. Of the many things she heard about him, none mentioned his verbosity. In fact, it seemed downright out-of-character in context of everything else. Why was he trying to explain such basic things to her? While she never passed the genin test, Hinata had graduated from the Academy. The shinobi laws of the village were among the first things they memorized. "And I accepted your apology. There is no need to justify."

"Considering your unusual vulnerability to genjutsu, there is," he countered. Hinata stopped walking as she winced at how bluntly he spoke. "I admit that I used it to my advantage despite being well aware of the repercussions."

They both looked down at Hinata's clenched fists. The tiny, healing scratches stood out in stark white. She quickly tucked her hands into her sleeves, suddenly feeling small and repulsive.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked after a moment. At this point, most tried to convince her how they help her/Hyuuga, instead of blatantly stating their own wrongs.

If this was another tactic, it was a very odd one.

"I need your help. For training."

Hinata blinked. Absurdity also seemed highly uncharacteristic for someone like Itachi, yet every time she'd conversed with him, he'd proven exactly that.

Was she really so poor a judge of character? Was Itachi actually one of _those_ people - a cracked genius like the infamous Hatake Kakashi? Tsuru had warned her of such ninja who were so far off their rocker they weren't even touching the ground anymore. She'd heard the stories.

Hinata studied his pockets, wondering if any of them contained a garish orange book, lying in wait for the opportune moment to burst out.

It was then that, belatedly, Hinata realized she was staring intently at Itachi's pelvic region.

Face flaming, she quickly averted her gaze.

If Itachi thought anything of her strange actions, he made no show of it as he continued. "Ideally, you will allow me to cast genjutsu on you a few times a week. Only subtle jutsu that will not trigger anything, as I hope to use your sensitivity to amplify the aspects of interest in my jutsu."

Hinata was so mortified she barely heard him, or barely cared. After a long moment, Itachi shifted to leave. "Please at least consider it. Have a good day, Hinata-sama."

This time, she was the one who was left watching Itachi's retreating back.


	16. An Absurd Proposal - 2

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

An Absurd Proposal - 2

* * *

Itachi did indeed notice her staring.

Frankly, it made him a little uncomfortable.

Itachi was sadly accustomed to the rather perverted gazes of his fans, for looking was much more preferable to touching. If she'd been simply admiring him, Itachi would have taken it as a positive sign, as that meant he had a better chance of gaining her agreement to his proposal.

Instead, she'd been regarding his groin with a distinct expression of terror. Like she was expecting something from her nightmares to burst out.

Itachi wasn't a vain man, by any means, nor was he a ill-tempered one. But even he had to feel a little bit indignant. Some aspect about his crotch area seemed to offend her so much that she wasn't even listening to him anymore.

She was turning an interesting shade of red, though Itachi was no longer sure why. Hinata was difficult to read, despite her lack of training in ninja techniques to control her emotions. Regardless of her thoughts, her physical cues always resulted in a mix of terror and humiliation. It was like trying to translate a foreign language, except someone had replaced half the text with a second language without informing him.

Her silence was getting a little unnerving. "Please at least consider it. Have a good day, Hinata-sama," he said, rushing to the end of this conversation. He will get not anything useful now, and there was only the possibility that her embarrassment over acting so strangely would galvanize her into a positive answer.

Though after three days, it became quite apparent that he will not be receiving a response.

There were a multitude of lines of communication open to her: letter, messenger, messenger bird, talking to any one of the hundreds of Uchiha in this village, telling her father, or simply keeping to her morning routine and nodding when she saw him.

That was another thing. She'd changed her route to the market and Itachi felt a little too much like Jiraiya to track her down again.

The logical side of Itachi wondered if it was time to give up. Hinata did not want to cooperate, and he can not force her. But now, it was quickly becoming more a point of pride than mere curiosity.

Most people pointed to Sasuke as the stubborn one, and Itachi as the wise one. But they were still brothers. Itachi did not achieve what he had through the wisdom of knowing when to give up, but rather the wisdom of knowing when to appear to have given up.

He simply needed a change of tactics. Hinata will be even more upset with him, but Itachi found himself less inclined to care after all the frustration she has caused him.


	17. An Absurd Proposal - 3

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

An Absurd Proposal - 3

* * *

Itachi poured tea for Hiashi as a sign of respect.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me again, Hyuuga-sama," he said. Hiashi nodded from across the low table, eyes curious. Itachi set the teapot down. A strand of steam from the spout unfurled between them, reaching for the ceiling.

"It is unusual that the heir of Uchiha requests two private meetings with me within a week. You mentioned my daughter, Hinata."

"Yes, I did," Itachi confirmed. "I already explained the circumstances surrounding the incident at the market place."

"Hinata may be difficult at times, but she is not unintelligent," Hiashi said. "She understands your actions. I told you it was unnecessary, but did she not accept your apology?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, she did. But another aspect has come to my attention. Namely, Hinata's reaction to genjutsu. I was hoping that she would agree to some investigation of it."

"You wish to experiment on her," the Hyuuga head translated cooly. He took a sip of tea, purposely making Itachi wait for the rest of his words. "Why should I agree to subject my daughter to something we all know will cause her great distress?"

"Let me ask you, Hiashi-sama: What is the key ingredient in the antidote for a snake's poison?"

The Hyuuga's eyes narrowed as his fingers tightened minutely around his cup. "If you are suggesting that inundating Hinata with genjutsu to desensitize her is the solution, I must personally see you to Tsunade's office at the hospital."

Itachi suppressed a triumphant smile. A reaction. He's found his foothold.

"I do not take you for a fool, Hyuuga-sama," he soothed. "Nor I am not a believer in excess. I wish to explore the most subtle aspects of genjutsu, and Hinata's mind amplifies it. And in turn, she does not have an adverse reaction to all genjutsu. You mentioned that her symptoms were less severe than usual after I'd erased her direct memories of the genjutsu and left only her impression of the event itself." Hiashi was turning his cup in his hands, a sign of thought. Itachi summarized with a final statement: "Ultimately, I believe it could be beneficial and provide some answers to both of us."

Hiashi took another sip of his tea. He took another. He looked at Itachi, and the Uchiha merely smiled politely. Decisions like these can't be rushed, and he was willing to wait.

Then the older man place his cup down the table with a soft clink.

"I will inform Hinata to meet you at the usual intersection. Is that acceptable?"

The Uchiha heir almost chuckled. So Hiashi had been aware of his little meetings with Hinata all along.

"Thank you." He bowed and let himself out of Hiashi's office. He nodded respectfully as he passed Hanabi, who had been waiting at the door.


	18. An Absurd Proposal - 4

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

An Absurd Proposal - 4

* * *

Dinner was always complicated.

Though the menu was not much different from that of breakfast, there were far more people in attendance. The delicate balance of a family dinner was far more precarious at the end of the day when people's tempers were shorter. And while attendance wasn't required, hunger was far more motivating than any mandate.

Branch members were not slaves - Branch Head Tsuru had been quite vocal about that distinction - and do not deliver meals or clean rooms for those are capable of doing so themselves. Branch Hyuuga were still Hyuuga, and the council could not refute the fact. In this case, a victory for dignity culminated in awkward celebratory meals for all.

As usual, Hinata gathered a tray for her dinner and headed back for her room. Technically, she was supposed to dine in the main dining hall, but everyone knew her preferred routine, and let her pass with a muted greeting. However, tonight found her door blocked by a member of the Main family.

Hinata halted.

"Good evening, Hanabi-san."

The younger sister frowned and crossed her arms with a little sniff. "Don't call me that." Hinata smiled slightly.

"My apologies, Hanabi-sama." That seemed to anger the girl more, and she leveled Hinata with a glare. Hinata bowed, an awkward action given the tray in her hands. "I mean Hyuuga-sama. It won't happen again."

Hanabi looked at Hinata for a long moment. Then she sighed and twisted her mouth in acceptance. "What does Uchiha-san want from you?" she asked suspiciously. "I saw him talking to Father and your name came up."

Hinata had yet to come a decision, and instead made sure to avoid that intersection that connected the paths to Uchiha and Hyuuga. She had presumptuously breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't keep showing up.

But it seemed that Itachi had grown impatient and decided to go behind her back straight to her father.

How rude. Hinata wondered how anyone could possibly like Itachi, when his personality was so terrible.

"I am unaware of any dealings between them," Hinata answered truthfully, though cryptically. Shinobi kept secrets, and Hanabi was a genius shinobi. But ironically enough, her little sister was possibly the worst gossip on this side of Fire Country. Add in her skills in reconnaissance and the Byakugan, and the result was truly frightening.

When (not 'if') it got out that Itachi had requested such a strange thing from her, her veil of relative anonymity will be ripped to shreds. Likely by the swarms of Itachi-fangirls that infested Konoha.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

"You will have to ask your father, Hyuuga-sama," Hinata repeated firmly. Hanabi pursed her lips to hide the flash of hurt in her pale eyes, and then nodded.

"Fine, thanks."

Hinata watched her little sister go with a mixed expression. She knew Hanabi hated it when Hinata acted so servile and treated her like a stranger, but it better this way if they remained distant.

It was hard to miss the sideways glances the others gave them when they conversed. Wouldn't want Hanabi to be tainted.

Hinata let out a small sigh and retreated to her room. She missed the time before Itachi when dinner was a simple affair, when she didn't have to worry about evading nosy little sisters without hurting their feelings.

Or begging her father not to accept ridiculous proposals from rude, absurd geniuses.

* * *

AN: B.I. = 'before Itachi'

B.U.I = 'before Uchiha Itachi' or 'Byakugan under the influence'...

I have a problem.

Anyways, having a 'Happy Thanksgiving' to everyone! Even if you don't celebrate, you are still ordered to have a good day. :D


	19. An Absurd Proposal - 5

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

An Absurd Proposal - 5

* * *

Itachi looked up at the tree that leaned over the intersection of the paths connected the Hyuuga and Uchiha estates.

"You could have just asked me," he commented. Wisely, his stalker realized he had been caught, and revealed himself without further encouragement.

"Itachi." Sasuke said by way of greeting as he dropped down.

"Foolish little brother."

The younger Uchiha leaned against the fence next to Itachi. He rolled his eyes as adopted a similar position to his brother's - hands deceptively relaxed at his sides, and feet crossed in a casual way.

"Are you just never going to drop that stupid epithet?"

A faint smirk quirked Itachi's lips. "As a reward for using a big word, I am happy to comply, my silly tiny sibling of the male persuasion."

Sasuke gagged. "I give up. That's worse." Itachi made a soft noise of amusement.

They lapsed into a moment of comfortable silence. Sasuke broke after a minute.

"So who is she?"

"Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke turned his head to stare at him.

"No wonder Mom's been sighing so much - Dad won't like that."

"Father is aware of my intentions."

Sasuke's eyes brightened triumphantly, and a sly smile creeped across his face. "Will you name a nephew after me? I'll be a great uncle." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You are being presumptuous, and yet again prove your role as my foolish little brother." Sasuke faced dropped and he scowled at the reminder of Itachi's favorite pet name for him. "Hyuuga-san possesses a very unusual trait that I do not usually encounter," Itachi went on to explain. "I find myself curious on how the Sharingan affects her."

Sasuke blinked, his face oddly blank. "It's illegal if they're under the influence of the Sharingan."

Itachi blinked, his face impassive. Then he closed his eyes as if to ward off a migraine. "You have been spending too much time with our future Rokudaime, perverted little brother."

"What do you think I'm talking about, perverted big brother?"

Sasuke simply looked angelic. Itachi held out for nearly half a minute before he huffed in fond amusement. His little brother was incorrigible, but he wouldn't have him any other way.

To think that this carefree, mischievous Sasuke might have never had the chance to grow...Itachi had disobeyed direct orders only once in his life, and that was Danzo's missive to exterminate his clan. To rebel or to comply: either path left him trapped between cold, unyielding walls.

Itachi looked back at Sasuke, and the younger gave him a questioning look. The elder shook his head, signaling that it was nothing.

No one else will know just how close the Uchiha had come to extinction that day. Not even the Sandaime. Other insiders were already...disposed of. But thinking back to that day, even if he had to repeat that excruciating choice a thousand times, Itachi was certain he would have always picked the same.

He was loyal to the end, and he will not betray his family.

The soft feel of Hinata's chakra pulled him from his spiraling thoughts. Itachi looked up.

"You should go," he told Sasuke. "She scares easily." And Itachi wasn't sure how she was going to react to him this time.

Something about the subtly darker tinge to Itachi's expression discouraged any wisecracks. Sasuke nodded and made his exit after a simple "Good luck".

* * *

AN: You know the Overly Attached Girlfriend meme? Itachi would be the perfect Overly Attached Big Brother.

Or the I've Got 99 Problems one: "I've got 99 problems...but a clan ain't one of them."

Actually, that one fits Sasuke as well. Any other memes you guys can think of?**  
**


	20. An Absurd Proposal - 6

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

An Absurd Proposal - 6

* * *

Hinata was not pleased to see Itachi waiting for her at his usual spot.

"Good morning, Itachi-sama."

"Good morning, Hinata-sama."

Again, he fell into step with her.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked after a few moments of silence. Hinata pursed her lips.

"My father didn't inform you already?" she countered. Her tone was mostly polite, but she could not bring herself to look at him. Last night, Hiashi had simply informed her that she will accept, without so much of an explanation why she had to suffer more for something she already hated about herself.

"I am not a patient man when my patience is unwarranted," Itachi informed her matter-of-factly. "I asked you first."

"That you did," Hinata agreed.

Itachi let her mull over her thoughts as they walked. Hinata fiddled with the scroll in her hands. Hiashi had told her in no uncertain terms that she will help Itachi in this, though her father never saw fit to provide an answer why. But if her clan head approved what she saw an a slimy attempt to infiltrate the Hyuuga, Hinata really couldn't find much logic to support any other choice. In her eyes, it all came down to clan politics. Since Hiashi condoned it, she would actually be improving the relationship between the esteemed Uchiha and Hyuuga clans.

She would be stupid not to do it. Even if the process would ruin her life as she knew it.

"I have no obligations after 7pm," she finally said.

"Good. We will meet in the Training Area 4 then. That is a private Uchiha lot and I reserved it so our agreement will not be discovered. Do you know where it is located?"

Hinata nodded. "I know the layout of the training fields."

"Until then, Hinata-sama."

"Have a good day," she whispered to the swirl of leaves he left beside her.

That was rather considerate of him to find a place that was secluded - clearly, he was aware of how the rest of the village might react to their little agreement. Though was hardly enough to assuage the insult of going behind her back to Hiashi.

Still, Hinata hugged herself, wondering what the hell she'd just done.

Had she just agreed to meet Uchiha Itachi at night, alone, in an isolated place where no one else could see or hear her? So he could delve into the crevices of her mind?

Oh my.

Despite her best efforts to keep her thoughts clean, Hinata turned a deep, broiled-lobster red.

* * *

AN: A minor pet-peeve of mine is inaccurate metaphors. Of course, this is wildly hypocritical of me, but shhh. For example, if Hinata had turned a lobster red instead of a broiled-lobster red...she'd be blackish-blue rather than red. Not a cute color for her complexion.


	21. Lessons in Wishing - 1

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

Lessons in Wishing - 1

* * *

"Hinata, are you alright?"

She blinked, and realized that she'd been daydreaming, kneeling in the middle of the herb garden with a clump of weeds still grasped in her hand. A pair of feet in clean but worn sandals stood before her. Hinata looked up to see Neji.

"Neji-san," she greeted with a small smile. "Did you just return? You look well. " Hinata placed the clump of weeds and stood as she brushed the dirt from her clothes.

Neji offered her half smile, a bare twist of the lips, as he nodded. Those same lips had once curled in a snarl every time he saw her, but was that was another lifetime ago. After her sealing, there was a new protectiveness in the way he treated her. In his eyes, they were comrades, both victims of a suppressive clan system.

Neji was wrong, though Hinata had no intention of sharing her honest opinion. He was the victim, but she was only the result. While he was never given the chance to fight, she had. Hinata had fallen solely due to her own weakness. That was a responsibility she will keep with her, and never let fall on her undeserved guardian.

"You do not," Neji replied bluntly with a slight frown. His gaze lingered on the dark circles that cradled her eyes. Hinata looked down at her dirty gardening gloves. His concern weighed heavy on her shoulders. "He had no right to use you so freely."

"I am doing better, though," she said after a moment. So he already heard of what happened at the market, though he had yet talk to Hanabi. Despite her grudging acceptance, she was still secretly relieved that Neji wasn't aware that she and Itachi were meeting tonight. That would get very ugly, very quickly, and Hinata's primary goal was still to hold the pieces of her life in some semblance of mundanity. "Genjutsu is triggering, but I'm starting to forget."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Uchiha Itachi forgets that not everyone gives in to his will because he is a genius. I shall go talk to him."

Hinata looked up.

"Neji." Her intimate usage of his name earned his silence. "Do not treat me like an invalid. I won't lie to you and say I am unaffected, but not enough to justify your reaction." She didn't know why she was defending someone she disliked. "Do not distract yourself with worry while on your mission." Their eyes clashed, fighting a silent battle that spanned years. Hinata was the first to look away, a tactical retreat. "How long?"

It was a clumsy change of subject at best and Neji sighed.

"Three weeks," he informed her. "We leave tomorrow morning."

"So soon?"

Neji made a motion that could only be described as an elegant shrug.

"My rotation will end soon."

Out of habit, Hinata reached up and fixed the collar on Neji's already immaculate jounin vest. And it will remain immaculate, for Hinata knew that as soon as Neji found the opportunity, the jounin uniform would be replaced by the one for ANBU.

All ninja rotated between a schedule of nearly back-to-back mission and a period of rest. It was far more effective, as shinobi did not have to suddenly oscillate between rushes of adrenaline and extreme relaxation, as many villages did. Grouping missions allowed ninja to truly recuperate and train, and ultimately made for ninja with longer, stronger careers.

Nonetheless, she worried. Hinata resisted the urge to hug him, and merely patted his arm.

"Please be safe."

"I will try."

These were hardly words anymore, rather the familiar motions that conveyed all the rich hues and meanings after years of seeing him off on missions.

She squeezed his hand and stepped back as she watched Neji leap gracefully for the roof, his long hair streaming out behind him. She almost let herself wish that she was joining him.

Instead, Hinata turned her view to the hard blue sky, staring at the birds as they faded into the distance.


	22. Lessons in Wishing - 2

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

Lessons in Wishing - 2

* * *

Hinata frowned slightly as she checked her watch.

Itachi had two minutes before seven, and three before she turned around and went straight back to the Hyuuga complex. Hinata restrained the urge to tap her foot. Ninja or not, it was generally polite to arrive a few minutes before, not a few moments. It was yet another mark on her growing mental list of his blunders in etiquette. Dinner preparations had run late, so she'd even skipped her meal in order to avoid tardiness.

Yet seven came and passed without any sign of Itachi.

Hinata glanced at the plaque that declared this area number 4. He had said Training Area 4, didn't he?

She was being a little harsh. He was a high-level jounin, after all, and the mentor of the soon-to-be Rokudaime. He must be really busy, unlike herself.

Maybe she'll waiting a little longer.

There was a slight chill in the air, and Hinata hugged herself, leaning back into the sturdy trunk of the lone tree in the middle of Training Area 4. The bark still contained some residual warmth from the now-setting sun.

Sunset was timed at 7:25 pm today, and it'll take about 10-15 minutes for it to set. As soon as she could no longer see the orange glow of the sun, she really was leaving. He was the first one to insult her by being late, so she was no longer obligated to stay, right?

He should have at least sent some sort of note.

He was the rude one.

Then it was final. She was leaving.

Really.

The last rays of the sun faded from sight, leaving the lot in increasing darkness.

Hinata stood and began to walk. Somehow, her feet only took her in a circle around the tree, again and again. She really could not easily accept that he had lost interest that quickly.

A small part of her enjoyed being pursued so sincerely, even if it was for the wrong reasons. It was nice to be treated as special, to be singled out by someone like Itachi.

He must have decided she wasn't worth the effort after all. Hinata smiled sadly as she pulled away from her track around the tree and began to cross to the gate in earnest. The gnawing emptiness inside her was just hunger, and it was making her regret the dinner she didn't eat.

This was what she wished for, after all. She now had every right to could go back to her perfect, mundane life now.

She made one last mental mark against him, for his worst faux pas to date, for the cruelest crime he could have committed against her.

Itachi had given her cause to hope for something more than bleak monotony.

* * *

AN: Whew! Work just eats my life sometimes. If only I will win the lottery sometime.


	23. Lessons in Wishing - 3

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

Lessons in Wishing - 3

* * *

Itachi stared at the flickers of ire across her face, fascinated by the strange play emotions. Her eyes were glazed with a subtle genjutsu, and it was normal that she would be annoyed.

But everything else was just as strange as he'd expected.

The first few illusions he'd tested for their first meeting were too subtle, and only worked as they should in trivial shifts - smelled things that weren't there, feeling sleepy...etc. While both of them agreed that any Sharingan usage was too soon, Hinata was the first to suggest a larger genjutsu. All he'd placed on her was an illusion that hid him from her, and he allowed more chakra than before.

Rather than fainting again, she began muttering phrases to herself. "Why isn't he here...late...rude..." Then she stood and began circling the tree they sat underneath. Itachi followed a few paces behind. While his genjutsu would never be so faulty as to accidentally alter her perception of the terrain, he found himself worried that she might fall.

Also, he found himself unable to watch the hurt on her features each time she passed back around the trunk, her head hung low and fingers of one hand trailing over the rough bark as if it were the only thing keeping her upright.

When she sighed in defeat and began to head for the gate, he laid a light hand on her shoulder, silently dispelling the weave of his chakra around her.

"Hinata-sama?"

She paused, and then tensed as she registered the shift back to reality. Itachi quickly retracted his hand. Disorientation was common after genjutsu, and he didn't want to startle her further. Hinata took a slow breathe, in and out, and turned back to him with a small pursing of her lips.

"You were late, and I thought you'd forgotten about me," she reported flatly, eyes downcast. They both knew that he wouldn't forget - she'd mean "abandoned". The worst part was that she didn't seem to be accusing him. The resigned disappointment in Hinata's voice made a corner in Itachi's chest ache. He wasn't sure if it was anger or pity or maybe both.

"Ironic, considering that in actuality, you were the one who arrived after me," he said gently. "I did not realize that my genjutsu would perpetuate your sense of competition over something trivial like punctuality."

"Being punctual is the polite thing to do," she replied. But her lips were quirked in a reluctant smile.

That was the first genuine smile he'd managed to pry from Hinata, and somehow, he knew it was a rare sight.

Hinata fidgeted under his perusal. "What did you learn from that genjustu?" she asked. Itachi blinked and quickly gathered his thoughts. While he'd already drawn many conclusions and theories, the genjutsu had not been at the forefront of his mind at all. He must be more fatigued than he realized.

"You are aware that your mind warps genjutsu?" She nodded.

"Yes, everything is amplified and takes better hold for it since my mind seems to be especially good at filling the gaps. I've never been able to dispel any genjutsu on my own."

Itachi tilted his head. His genjutsu did not contain gaps, especially on such a small scale as what he'd placed on her. And while it was true that genjutsu relied on the target's imagination to fill in the perceived gaps, that wasn't what occurred earlier. Hinata's mind had taken his illusion, and built an entire story around it, much like how an oyster would encase a grain of sand in layers of nacre to protect itself from the intrusion.

He suspected that all the other investigators were only focused on fixing this reaction, rather than understanding it.

"Alright," he said. "I've learned plenty for today. I will walk you home."

* * *

AN: OMG guys. You weren't supposed to figure everything out so easily, haha. Too smart.

-Also, one of you asked about Hinata's switch from "Uchiha-sama" to "Itachi-sama". I couldn't answer in private and forgot about it until now: Yes, it's a reflection of Hinata's perception of Itachi. She's angry at him, but she'd starting to see him as a person, not just "another Uchiha". It's very hard to keep Itachi at arm's length when he doesn't want to be. ;)


	24. Lessons in Wishing - 4

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

Lessons in Wishing - 4

* * *

It was hard not to warm up to Itachi a little when he was being considerate. Hinata had come to the field with the expectation that she will have more nightmares tonight. Instead, he'd only done a few minor genjutsu and said he'd learned enough.

Such was the difference of a genius.

Itachi walked beside her. As if sensing her mixed awe and confusion, he began explaining in further detail. "The Uchiha's bloodline limit is the Sharingan, and the activated form grants users what seems to be the ability to predict the future. In reality, it is more a case of hypersensitivity to chakra movement. That same hyper-awareness allows for better genjutsu. While I only cast genjutsu without the use my Sharingan, your reaction was similar as if I had used my doujutsu on another target. I will have to investigate that similarity further, of course..."

While Hinata normally disliked having things she already knew explained to her, she found herself enjoying the lecture. She was coming to suspect that Itachi was actually a talkative person by nature. He enjoyed explaining things, and he did it well with a soothing, even-paced tone. He moved his hands in an almost animated way and his dark eyes seemed to flash.

"You enjoy teaching," she commented.

"Indeed," he readily confirmed. "Though I've only taught one genin team."

"The Rokudaime's team."

Even though he only smiled slightly, Hinata could see his pride in his students. She found herself curious, and welcoming of a subject that wasn't about how weak and weird she was.

"Can you tell me about them?"

"There is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Namikaze Naruto. Sasuke is my little brother, and Sakura and Naruto were his classmates who graduated in his class. Normally, they avoid assigning family together, but the council was quite accommodating."

Quite accommodating? Something about the way his inflection seemed odd. She wondered if had something to do with the uproar surrounding the Uchiha clan over a decade ago.

"How old were they when they graduated the Academy?" Itachi tilted his head, and Hinata realized that she was rudely prying. "I mean I wonder if I knew them back then," she backtracked, looking down with a wince at her awkward prose. Her curiosity had made her forget her manners.

Maybe she shouldn't be so condemning of Itachi's rudeness when she was such a hypocrite.

"Sasuke and Naruto graduated when they were nine, and were placed under my tutelage. They did not become genin until two years later, however, when Sakura graduated as well and completed Team 7."

"I remember Sakura," Hinata murmured. The pink-haired girl stood out most in her mind, because she could barely remember a Naruto and a Sasuke after their brief time in her class. A lot of people had disliked the loud, know-it-all girl, but Hinata had admired her. She seemed fearless, and despite the girl's attempts to hide behind a feminine exterior, was freakishly strong, judging by the bruises and subsequent wariness that decorated the other boys' faces when they pissed her off.

Itachi remained silent, letting her mull over her thoughts. Before Hinata knew it, they were at the side-door she favored. She began to unlock it and looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Good night, Hinata-sama."

The faint hint of a smile fell from her face. He waited, patiently, and it made her think of what he told her before.

_I am not a patient man when my patience is unwarranted_.

The idea that her answer was warranted gave her bravery. She spoke after a moment, unused to sharing her displeasure. "Please don't call me that. It seems overly formal."

"Would 'Hinata-san' be tolerable, then?" She nodded. "Then I request the same courtesy for my name as well."

Her courage still rushing through her veins, Hinata added, "And please don't be late tomorrow."

There was a hint of a smile on his lips. "I will try my best."

"Good night, Itachi-san."

"Good night, Hinata-san." With another little bow, she stepped through the gate and closed the door behind her with a soft click.

* * *

AN: Whew, so much backstory.

- My theory is that after Canon-Itachi had himself a little massacre, the Academy stopped letting kids graduating early. Something about the need for slightly more stable children and all...so no massacre means kids are still allowed to graduated early. :D  
-Also, yes, I played with the ages a little. Itachi would have been solidly 14ish instead of 13ish during the Uchiha massacre. I'm assuming a five year difference, making the Rookie Nine 9ish at that time.


	25. Lessons in Wishing - 5

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

Lessons in Wishing - 5

* * *

Despite her best effort, Itachi was again waiting for her, already lounging against the tree when she arrived.

Hinata felt uncomfortable under his careful gaze as she approached.

"I am not late," he said with a slight nod in greeting. Hinata paused, even though she warmed at the private joke between them.

Last night had proceeded too smoothly. She'd let herself get too comfortable in the safety of darkness, but the light of day peeled back every illusion. Like overworked muscles, everything only felt more stiff and stilted than before. One step forward, three steps back.

"That's good," she replied for the lack of anything else. She fell silent, and she stared at his feet, waiting for him to say something. Except he wasn't - the jerk was simply waiting. She detested that he forced the conversation to her control. "How is this going to work?" she finally managed.

Then like a puppet jerked to action, Itachi began to react again.

"Now that I have a slightly better gauge of your reactions, I have a few questions I would like you to answer as fully as you able or willing to," he began. Hinata nodded, and launched into the same summary she provided every person who tried to untangle the puzzle of her strange, strange mind.

"I don't remember when the nightmares began, but Hyuuga-sama says they began soon after I was kidnapped. I was around five, and Hanabi-sama had just been born..."

Itachi raised a hand, a gesture asking her to cease. She trailed off uncertainly. Most people listened to that, searching to the kill the root and therefore the rest of the sprawling entity with it. Never mind the fact that her "condition" was hopelessly tangled and melded into everything she knew.

"I hate to interrupt, but details of how your sensitivity came to be is useless when I don't have understanding of how it is currently."

She blinked. Wasn't that what yesterday was for? He'd refused to ask any questions, and upon explaining each one in excruciating detail, asked for her permission to place one simple genjutsu.

"Then what do you want to ask?"

Itachi sat, and gestured for her to do the same. Hinata obeyed, because her time was given to him now, and it seemed somehow rude to reject such a simple thing. She took a seat an arm span's away, facing the same direction so she didn't have to continue staring at everywhere but his eyes.

"Did you have any nightmares from yesterday's session?"

"I wouldn't call them nightmares, but I did dream of related subjects."

"So there is a noticeable relationship," he said, and she nodded. "Was it a continuation of the final situation in the genjutsu?"

Hinata paused. How did he guess? "Yes. I merely dreamed that I left after you didn't arrive, at which point, I was chased down the empty street by...monsters." Itachi gave her a curious look for her strange inflection, but she wasn't ever going to tell him that she'd been chased down the street by screeching Itachi-fangirls.

"And is there any ever effect on the caster?"

Hinata gave him a confused look, because the battlefield was always inside her mind. "No," she answered, regardless how ridiculous it was that he had any reason to fear her.

She expected him to ask more, because that was what the others always did. Why? How? Where? When? Poking and prodding for details, more details, and more and more details with their words. She'd expected this cross-examination yesterday.

Instead, he shifted so he faced her again, cross-legged like before.

"This time, I am going to purposely create a genjutsu with missing elements, gaps, as many call them ," he explained. "I want to investigate your ability to patch those gaps." He lifted one hand to form a seal. She could see the thick calluses lining his palm, and her renewed awareness of them calmed Hinata. It was proof that he was human after all, a person of breakable flesh and bone. He wasn't the monster. "May I?" he asked, just like yesterday.

"Yes." She looked up, and their eyes finally met. His pupils were still dark, solid and slanted and safe.

She could feel her pulse pounding against her eardrums.

And before she succumbed to his spell, Hinata decided that this - whatever _this _was and will become - wasn't so horrible after all.

* * *

AN: Woops. Work ate me. Here are two chapters as an apology.


	26. Lessons in Wishing - 6

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

Lessons in Wishing - 6

* * *

They were waiting for the Hokage.

Itachi glanced at the clock, repressing the urge to tap his foot.

It was already 7:25 pm.

The whole ordeal was taking much longer than he'd hoped. He'd been called in for a Code Red early this morning. What should have been a simple search and capture for one of the lower-level interrogation prisoners ended up a marathon in the labyrinthine dungeons of the ANBU building. Somehow, the fugitive had managed to jumble the genjutsu that allowed for communication between guards, making it impossible for anyone but those who knew the layout to navigate. Namely Head Interrogator Ibiki and himself.

Itachi had sent Hinata a message notifying her that he will probably be unable to make it, but it still irked him that such a silly mission had encroached on his precious off-rotation activities.

They were only beginning to settle into a routine. And he was only beginning to understand Hinata.

She was a strange mix of traditional, noble pride and crippling self-doubt. When he was demanding, she crumpled before him like wet paper, and yet when he was too demanding, there was a reflexive indignation to her posture that revealed her Hyuuga blood. But if he waited, forcefully waited out her first moments of hesitance, she unfolded, and stepped out of that heavy, cumbersome shell.

They had made good progress as they'd settled into a simple routine of questions and small, subtle experiments. Hinata hadn't suggested Sharingan usage yet, and Itachi found himself reluctant to push it too quickly. Today might have been the day, though.

Ibiki, who was seated next to him, gave him a searching look. "Missed a date with the girlfriend?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "No. Why would you assume that?"

The large man smiled slightly, his scars pulling his expression into something more sinister than he probably intended. "You almost seemed restless tonight. And the only reason someone would look at the clock with so much emotion is if they're missing something important. Can't be something that happens regularly, either, so a special date with the girlfriend is usually a good guess."

"A viable guess," Itachi agreed easily, "but an incorrect one." He was restless because no one enjoyed mind-numbing busy work. He had been conscious of the time because he had already gone through much trouble to secure the meetings with Hinata.

Ibiki shrugged. "A potential girlfriend then. Either way, you seem more lively than usual. The logical conclusion is a nice girl." He eyed Itachi clinically for a moment. "Or boy. I don't judge. Though that would explain some of your more artistic utilization of fire jutsu."

The Uchiha tried not to glare.

He was mostly successful.

"I don't appreciate being psychoanalyzed when I'm off duty, Ibiki-san," he said sternly. "The nature of my techniques has little reflection of my personal life."

"It's my job," Ibiki said with a knowing smirk. "And you'll be surprised how everything is connected."

Itachi shook his head in a neutral gesture.

Talking to the Head of Interrogation always felt like a psychiatric exam. It was a sour way to end an already trying evening.


	27. Lessons in Wishing - 7

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

Lessons in Wishing - 7

* * *

She was still waiting for him.

He didn't realize he'd been hoping, _wishing_, that she was waiting for him until he saw her, leaning against the post of the streetlight. The amber light made her dark hair gleam against the pale fabrics she always adorned herself in. Her head was lowered down - she didn't notice his presence - and her hands clasped loosely in front of her.

The strange unease inside his chest faded, replaced by swelling that ached in a wonderful sort of way. Routines formed so quickly, and what was unfamiliar just a few weeks ago was already missed.

"I was late this time," he admitted as he stepped into that small circle of light. She looked up with surprise.

Before Itachi's eyes, her expression seemed to bloom from neutral apathy to unadulterated joy. It was strange to see such a sweet expression on her face, when she'd only shown him ones of dislike before.

It was only for a moment, before her pale eyes widened. She turned away with a strained smile, curling into herself again like a withered flower.

"That's understandable," she said simply, effectively shutting down any further conversation. She look away awkwardly as Itachi tried to think of something that was acceptable to say.

Instead, a piteous gurgle filled the still, night air.

Hinata clutched her stomach, and glanced back at him. Her luminous eyes were wide with shocked humiliation. The whole scene was of a horror movie badly juxtaposed with slapstick comedy.

Itachi frowned. Hinata always had dinner before they met.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Things got busy today, and I would have been late," she admitted.

Itachi twisted his lips, but he couldn't suppress his slight smile. Her mortification over a minor stumble was endearing, and it was telling how closely she observed the rules. Even after he'd warned her of his possible tardiness, she'd been sure to be on time. Be it due to a sharp respect for schedules or a deeper reason, she'd waited for him.

"Come with me. It would be remiss of me to leave a young lady hungry after she'd skipped dinner for me." Itachi motioned for Hinata to follow him. Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head when she realized that he wanted them to venture into inner city.

"N-no, thank you. People will talk if they see us together. It will appear improper." She shrank away from him, clutching her ubiquitous scroll like a weapon. Hinata edged to the far side of the warm circle of light, and Itachi got the odd sense that she would disappear from him if she stepped into the dark night.

He looked at her - really looked at her, this time - and saw a young woman who was shrouded in layers upon layers of old family politics and expectations. Just like him, except it appeared someone had never given her the chance to fight for herself. There were many unjust stories in the world, but this moment in particular, made him uncomfortable and just a little bit angry.

So Itachi smirked, even though he knew he looked like Sasuke (but it was really Sasuke that resembled him).

"So? It would be rude to reject my offer."

Miraculously, she nodded.


	28. House of Glass - 1

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

House of Glass - 1

* * *

Hinata wondered if there was something wrong with her. She was supposed to refuse.

Mostly so she could rush home in an attempt to reduce her utter shame. She was sure gurgling stomachs broke some form of etiquette. And even worse, when she saw him, half-hidden in the warm glow of the street lights, she'd smiled at him like an idiot.

But when he faced her so straightforwardly, without the sideways glances and the sideways words. Only a sideways smile that was so unexpected but somehow fit him so well.

Hinata couldn't reject him this time. He wasn't mocking her, nor trying to use her, nor any other ulterior motive. He was asking her, Hinata.

And such a small thing was enough.

So here she was, walking placidly next to Itachi as he directed them to one of the busiest streets of Konoha. A voice in her head reminded her harshly that people will see, and people will talk. Her primary goal of trying to keep a low profile would be completely blasted to pieces.

Itachi looked at her, and then pointed them to side-street. Hinata really shouldn't continue to follow him, but that's what she did. They ended up in front of a small, but welcoming ramen stand.

"Ichiraku Ramen is the favorite of one of my students when he's feeling less than energetic," Itachi offered with a mysterious smile, as if he was showing her the beginnings of a private joke with her. He didn't explain further, however, and waved to the chef, an old man with a peaceful smile. He turned to look back at her expectantly.

Hinata bit her lip. Sitting down would cement her acceptance of this strange adventure. She looked to the left, and then the right, and there was only the dark, lonely streets with pockets of light from the streetlights in either direction. Hinata found herself reluctant to traverse it alone, to be alone, and so she braced herself. She stepped forward into the warm sphere of the ramen stall and took the seat next to Itachi. The scrape of the chair's legs seemed loud to her ears.

"Small vegetable miso ramen, please, Teuchi-san," the Uchiha ordered. Again, he looked expectantly over at her, and Hinata was beginning to rather detest that expression - sideways glance, face angled so the sharp line of his jaw was prominent, dark eyes calm and observant, and one arching eyebrow slightly higher than that other. It was an expression that challenged her, judged her, disassembled her every secret. And not Hyuuga Hinata, the failure, but simply the person who sat next to him.

That was more terrifying than simply being unseen.

For the sake of something to do, she perused the menu intently, eyes glazing over at the multitude of choices squeezed in neat row on the menu behind the stall owner.

"Um..."

Teuchi smiled slightly as he began cooking Itachi's

"Take your time, dear," he said. "New customers are always overwhelmed by our selection." She watched him drop the noodles in boiling broth. The rich, salty scent filled her, and her stomach sharply reminded of just how hungry she was.

She'd deviated this far from her plans, there was little use in trying to resist further.

"I'll take a small miso ramen, please."

* * *

Edit: Thanks to mariarassie. I completely forgot that Hinata dislikes shellfish and originally had her ordering a seafood ramen. She's not that flustered yet!


	29. House of Glass - 2

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

House of Glass - 2

* * *

It was a quick, silent meal. While Hinata maintained perfect table manners, her chopsticks moved just an iota faster than was considered elegant, a testament to her hunger. Itachi was beginning to feel quite badly about dallying to listen to Ibiki's strange theories. She'd skipped dinner for him, and it was more of a favor for him than for her.

The underlying guilt stilled his tongue as he escorted her back to the Hyuuga estates. There were several questions he wanted to ask about the circumstances surrounding her condition. The last impression he wanted to give her was that everything he did was to manipulatively gain her favor. While that was partial consideration to his actions, it was not the sole reason.

Itachi was realized that while he could garner his desired reactions from most people through firm guidance, he had to step back and let Hinata control the pace of their interactions. Any amount of push yielded wildly inconsistent behavior. It was as if she didn't know how to react at all.

Either way, it resulted in a silence that hung over them until they reached one of the Hyuuga side-gates. She removed a small key from her sleeve and unlocked it. With her hand on the handle, she smiled politely up at him.

"Thank you for the ramen. I've always heard it was delicious."

Itachi cocked his head slightly. "So you've never tried it before?"

She shook her head.

"Unfortunately, there was never an occasion for ramen."

Itachi had to chuckle at the serious way she explained herself, as if ramen were epitome of fine dining. Though it was a telling example of Hyuuga culture. And Uchiha culture.

"My first taste of ramen was when I first became a jounin-sensei," he admitted. "One of my students - Naruto, actually - insisted we celebrate their graduation."

"That sounds lovely," she commented. Itachi decided not to reveal that the only reason he'd agreed to Naruto's suggestion was due to the silent, angry disapproval emanating from his little brother. For all his titles and achievements, he was still a big brother who loved to tease the younger Uchiha.

"So I'm glad you enjoyed it." She gave him a shy little smile. "Good night, Hinata-san." She returned the courtesy with a bow and she stepped through the gate. She paused. Then Hinata peeked back over her shoulder.

"Don't be late tomorrow, Itachi-san," she added, a faint spark of mischievousness in her pale eyes.

Itachi chuckled. "I will try not to be, Hinata-san."

Then she closed the door behind her with a soft click.

Itachi turned and stared up at the sky. The cool night air cleared his head, making him feel lighter than he had felt all day.

He smiled slightly to himself and started back towards the Uchiha district.


	30. House of Glass - 3

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

House of Glass - 3

* * *

Hinata forced herself to walk away, even though her first instinct was to simply collapse against the gate door. The Hyuuga estate was a house of glass, fragile and exposed and everything forcibly disassembled, and her late return would already beg questions.

But she couldn't believe she'd said that to Uchiha Itachi. And he'd laughed.

The deviance from the routine was horrid, but that wasn't what scared her the most.

It was the scene of a wonderful novel, two people interacting without all the weight and clutter of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha and the strong and the weak. It wasn't her life. It was dream disguised as a nightmare. Hinata could feel her skittering pulse against her skin as she walked back to her room.

She slowed to a stop.

Hanabi was at her door. Again.

"Hanabi-sama, good evening," Hinata murmured. The younger sister stood up as she rolled her eyes at the name. She crossed her arms in what she thought to be an intimidating way.

"He took you to a ramen stand?!" she hissed.

Hinata's eyes widened. How did she know?

"Please lower your voice, Hanabi-sama. Please."

If anything, that only made the other girl raise her voice.

"A ramen stand?!" she reiterated, shaking her fists in indignation. Somehow, that was the only gesture that came off as elegant rather than childish.

At a loss at what to do, Hinata (politely) ushered Hanabi into her room and shut the door. The rooms themselves were thankfully impervious to the Byakugan.

"I saw you and Itachi when I was on my way back from training," Hanabi said, with all the righteous anger of a wounded pride. Was it really so shameful for Itachi to be seen in public with her?

"There nothing to warrant worry," Hinata soothed awkwardly. "It was just coincidence, and nothing like what you're imagining, Hanabi-sama."

The younger Hyuuga pinned her with a narrow-eyed glare. "So he didn't subject a member of the illustrious Hyuuga clan to a fast food stand that serves meals with the nutritional value of a dish towel after making her miss a perfectly viable and healthy dinner that she planned that happened to include her favorite dessert?" she hissed.

"Oh, um," Hinata said eloquently. Not only did she find herself impressed that Hanabi managed to spit out the entire phrase in one breath, the source of her sister's ire wasn't that she was caught with Itachi but because Itachi had the gall to take her to partake in "commoner's fare". Hinata could understand that. The Hyuuga cultivated their image with the fervor of a master gardener.

Hanabi raised an expectant eyebrow.

"I-I will be sure to convey this travesty to Itachi-san..." Hinata declared/asked. The Main family member waited. "...and make sure it will not happen again...?"

"Good," Hanabi nodded sagely. "Please try again, this time with more indignation. You're shorter than him, but you can still angle your head a little so you're looking down your nose at him. Just make sure you don't lean back so far he's getting a full view of your nostrils."

Hinata blinked at this strange turn of events. Hanabi, prodigy of the Hyuuga Main Family, heir to to the most powerful clan of Konoha, rising star and jounin candidate...was coaching her on how to act more...snobby?

This wasn't something she could evade behind a veil of servile etiquette, as Hanabi had every right to protect the reputation of the Hyuuga name. Jerkily, she obeyed, because while she didn't fear Hanabi, she was wary of that stubborn glint in her little sister's eyes.

But why now?

Through the fog of bewildered confusion, Hinata couldn't help but feel that it was all Itachi's fault.


	31. House of Glass - 4

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

House of Glass - 4

* * *

Despite being caught in his thoughts, Itachi waited until Hinata had entered the house before he looked up.

"It is very rude to spy on a comrade like that," he said as he perused a suspicious patch of shadows in the trees. "Rokudaime-sama."

What was with his students and their recent penchant for hiding in foliage? If he also found Sakura loitering in a tree, Itachi was going schedule appointments for them with Ibiki.

Purely out of concern for his team, of course.

"Aw, Itachi-sensei, you're no fun!" Naruto's long frame dropped soundlessly to the ground. He was easily the biggest of their group - big body, big dreams, and even bigger heart - and to Sasuke's chagrin, towered over the Uchiha by at least half a head. This included the scarce inches his little brother's preferred hairstyle afforded him. Naruto moved with a loping grace that was more wolf than fox as he bounded up to Itachi and his trademark grin was stretched wide across his tan face. Ever since his bout of training with Gai and Lee, his smile seemed to gleam even in the dim lighting. "Just wanted to see what she looked like."

Why did everyone have such a sudden curiosity regarding Hinata? It wasn't the first time some strange puzzle or another caught his interest. Admittedly, Hinata was far more attractive than most, but that wasn't saying much since his previous obsession had been with the chakra-enhancing properties of a rare type of fungus. Team 7 had poked fun at him for months due to the fungus's rather...phallic...shape.

"Why would Hinata-san's appearance have any relevance?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Well, Sasuke gets automatic sibling-privileges to these things, and I approve and...well..." The future Hokage rubbed the back of his head and smiled like a shy school-boy. For all of Naruto's accomplishments and the people in his life, the Kyuubi-vessel still had his moments of self-doubt, especially when it came to his place in the Team 7 family.

Itachi rested his hand on Naruto's head, even though now he had to reach up to do so.

"My foolish brother receives no more rights than you do in regards to such situations," he reminded Naruto firmly. Then his face darkened. "Though his rights to much of anything are in great danger of being reduced given the lies he's been spewing. What has Sasuke been telling you?"

Naruto brightened, his earlier insecurity forgotten. It always amused Itachi that even though the blond didn't have a malicious bone in his body, Naruto always enjoyed ratting his teammate out to Itachi.

"Sasuke says that you've been going to see this girl called Hyuuga Hinata. He says she'd really pretty and shy and not at all like Sakura-chan," - given the evil little grin on Naruto's face, Itachi inferred this was point in the conversation where the medic kicked Sasuke into a wall - " and that you're acting like the Ero-sennin."

Itachi felt an eye twitch.

"Jiraiya?" he questioned warningly. "That Ero-sennin?"

Naruto shrugged. Don't kill the messenger.

"And yet you believed him," Itachi added with a raised eyebrow. His aura began to darken forebodingly. The blond's smile began to reveal a tinge of nervousness.

"I'm only confirming Sasuke's hypothesis with factual evidence just like you taught me, Itachi-sensei! And I've clearly seen enough to disprove his hypothesis so thankyouandI'llseeyoulater!"

Naruto teleported away with a grin that showed too many teeth to be considered joyous.

His aura no longer roiling with displeasure, Itachi stared at the empty spot where the Rokudaime had once occupied.

He had to chuckle.

Team 7 will always be his cute little students.

* * *

AN: Writing Itachi is turning out to be more fun than writing Hinata. What. And Team 7 is always near and dear to my heart.


	32. House of Glass - 5

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

House of Glass - 5

* * *

"You should start using the Sharingan on me."

Itachi paused, hand half-raised in the middle of a seal. Hinata faced him with a set expression on her face, pale yet determined. The idea of opening her mind even more to him was uncomfortable at best, but she had decided it was time after several days of deliberation.

The simple, insignificant action of eating ramen with Itachi had changed a fundamental part of their relationship. It wasn't just that she'd worked up the courage to joke with him, but as Hanabi was trying to teach her strange things, it struck Hinata that despite all her misgivings, she trusted Itachi.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Most people regarded Hinata as a weak-willed pushover, and most of the time, they were correct. But that was mainly because she hated confrontation, and it wasn't worth the trouble to fight. When she truly didn't want to do something, the stubborn Hyuuga blood flowed just as strongly in her veins as in any other clansman.

She'd trusted Itachi enough to step outside the realm of their routine together. Even with her lack of knowledge in the field, Hinata could tell that Itachi was running out of ways to test normal genjutsu, as he was merely affirming everything that she'd told him. The real discovery lay in the usage of the Sharingan, and ultimately, the Mangekyou.

She just nodded.

"I will start small. It is well known to most people that the Uchiha have the Sharingan. The nature of my family bloodline goes beyond simple bending of the senses - the Sharingan integrates itself into the memory facility of the target, allowing for a better "hold", which is why the Sharingan enhances genjutsu so well. Your reaction to non-Sharingan genjutsu is actually very similar to most ninja's interaction with Sharingan genjutsu."

Once again, Hinata was sorely reminded of how knowledgeable Itachi was. Somehow, no one had made this connection before, and it made such wonderful sense.

"Furthermore, what do you know of the Mangekyou Sharingan?"

Hinata blinked, surprised that Itachi could so casually mention the notorious Mangekyou. It wasn't common knowledge, but available to the ninja clans in the aftermath of the Uchiha scandal from a decade ago.

"From what I've heard, it seems to be a more powerful version of the Sharingan, a higher level."

"Essentially, yes. While the Sharingan takes advantage of the natural tendencies of the mind, the Mangekyou overtakes everything. You could say it acts like the bridge between fantasy and reality. Many of the techniques use the mind as the trigger, but in actuality..."

The more he spoke, the more nervous Hinata began to get. While she'd decided to trust Itachi within the boundaries of their agreement, the Uchiha seemed to have decided that she was his new confidante, given the amount of information he was willing to divulge.

"Why are you telling me this?" she blurted out.

Itachi regarded her for a moment. "You don't want to understand?" He seemed almost hurt that she didn't share the same enthusiasm for his lecture.

Hinata shook her head quickly, ducking down so her bangs hid her face. It was a good thing the Uchiha heir was not the type of person for blatant manipulation using his good looks. Even the barest hint of kicked-puppy-dog-eyes was enough to make her blush...Hinata didn't want to think of the consequences if he'd ever decided to use that expression to the fullest.

"Hinata-san?"

She clasped her hands, mentally urging her cardiovascular system to return to normal.

"Of course I do," she whispered. The endorphins in her veins made her overly bold and she continued. "I'm just really happy you're explaining it to me. Others just regard me as the subject for experimentation. Most people don't bother clarifying what's happening to the guinea pig."

There was pause, and Hinata knew she'd said too much. She hated dumping her problems on other people, because it always made them uncomfortable, and yet this was what she was doing to Itachi.

She looked up to apologize.

"I'm s-"

Itachi looked thoughtful. "Now that you mention it, you do act very much like the aforementioned creature at times."

"I meant it metaphorically," she said hesitantly, not sure if she should be laughing or embarrassed.

"But I meant it literally."

Hinata stared at him. His expression remained neutral as he reached for her. She watched his hand, eyes crossing slightly before she glanced at him curiously.

His index and middle fingers were loosely extended...what kind of seal was -

Then he poked her in the forehead. She muffled a squeak of surprise.

"Guinea pig," he declared, a hint of a triumphant smirk playing at his lips.

Despite her best efforts to be affronted by his rudeness, she couldn't help but blush over his (very successful) attempt at diverting her depressing thoughts.


	33. House of Glass - 6

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

House of Glass - 6

* * *

Hinata had a difficult time keeping the smile from her face as she reviewed her plans for dinner at the Hyuuga estate. It really shouldn't be that big of a deal, but she got the sense that Itachi's teasing was how he showed his affection. To think that he thought so well of her...

Hinata was a deficient shinobi, but she wasn't dumb. She saw the careful way the Hyuuga (and in parallel, Konoha) treated their geniuses. Hanabi and Neji were isolated by walls of everyone else's idea of them, and were held to the standards of small adults. Their peers shied away from them, enclosing them in a wide circle of space. Any attempts to broach this distance was met with shocked, almost disgusted, stares from everyone else.

Hinata had no doubts it was just as lonely as her own status - pariah or prodigy, the perceptions of everyone else corralled them.

Itachi's only tie to a normal childhood was likely a petulant little brother who didn't give a damn what or who his big brother was if he wouldn't play with him.

The contrast between the Uchiha brothers' relationship and her own with Hanabi was jarring. For the Uchiha, the younger struggled to escape the shadow of the elder, and yet they were able to remain close due to the stubborn personality of the little brother. For the Hyuuga, it was the eldest that was caught in the shadow of the younger, and for that tragedy, the sisters only drifted further and further apart due to the stubborn personality of the elder sister.

Hinata was well aware that Hanabi was still trying to cling a long-lost ideal of sisterhood, but self-consciousness always made it impossible for her to return the gesture. Just being the same room with the younger girl and knowing that someone could find out made Hinata nervous. Wouldn't want to corrupt Hanabi, after all. _  
_

The disheartening turn of her thoughts made Hinata sigh, though it didn't detract from the warm glow of her memories.

"Hinata. My office." Hiashi stood at the door to the kitchen, the beginnings of a frown on his features.

"H-Hyuuga-sama," she muttered in deference. She shuffled after him, almost running to keep up with the elegant strides of her father's much longer legs, and followed him into his office. The urgency in his tone prompted her to slide the door shut behind her. She leaned back against the frame for a moment, before she gathered her courage and stepped forward with a bow. "What did you require me for?"

Hiashi seated himself at his desk, pale eyes measuring her with harsh honesty.

"It has been brought to my attention that Hanabi has been visiting the Branch wing many times in the recent weeks. People take notice."

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga-sama. I will make sure to warn her to-"

"And where has she been going?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow questioningly, though both of them knew where Hanabi went. But to word it out loud was an admission of guilt. Hinata bit the inside of her mouth until she tasted blood, bright and coppery.

"I can't tell you."

"Can't?" Hiashi echoed. "That is an unacceptable answer. Tell me where."

Hinata shook her head, fear suddenly gripping her with icy claws.

Hiashi's pale eyes began to glow crimson, and when he opened his mouth to speak, his teeth had transformed into fangs.

The room went dark.

* * *

AN: Double chapter upload because I know you hate cliffies and I am a nice person. ;) (Okay, I write stuff out of the order and had the next one mostly prewritten already...but shhh).


	34. House of Glass - 7

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

House of Glass - 7

* * *

"Hinata!"

She opened her eyes with a sobbing gasp. Itachi steadied her by the upper arms as she slumped forward. Her knuckles were white as she clutched at the fabric of near his elbows.

While there had been none of the strange pulling of his chakra, he could almost feel the warping of his own jutsu inside her. Even though he'd expected something like this, it was shocking to see the fear that rippled across her face, like the surface of a calm lake torn by the intrusion of a large boulder.

He'd hated it. He'd torn down greater minds for lesser reasons, yet this sickened him more than the gruesome effects he'd wrought on previous opponents. He couldn't make himself hold it more than a few seconds.

Maybe they should just stop this.

Yet, Itachi could only bite back his doubts and let Hinata hold onto him until the trembling of her hands was no longer visible.

"What did you see?" he asked the top of her bowed head softly. She looked up with a surprisingly composed expression on her face.

"My father," she reported. "We were playing a game of hide and seek before he grew fangs." She made the motion of a smile, though it didn't quite warm her eyes the way the real ones did. The lighthearted words almost fooled Itachi, but more than anyone else, he knew the asphyxiating politics of a noble clan, and had to wonder how much she was glossing over what really occurred in her mind.

He found himself afraid to dig for that answer, though the implications of what she said quickly scattered from his mind when Itachi realized how close Hinata was as she peered up at him with clear, lavender eyes. The dark frame of her hair only made them seem larger and beguiling - he couldn't seem to look away and was drawn forward almost against his better logic. He'd never noticed just how lovely her lashes seemed against the paleness of her pupils and skin (he'd noticed, but never just _how_lovely).

Did she cast a genjutsu on him?

Itachi stopped himself with a jerk. What were they doing? Moments after him, Hinata seemed to realize the intimacy of their position and bright red colored her cheeks as she delicately extricated herself.

"I...think that's enough for today," he said, almost flustered by the strange effects of today's experiment. "I need to go back and reanalyse the side effects of using the Sharingan. Please let me know if there are any nightmares or other side effects." She nodded.

Dutifully, he walked her back to her favored side gate, thought the silence was worse than when they'd first started this agreement.

"Good night," he said stiltedly.

"Good night," she replied in kind, barely able to look at him. The door shut behind her with a click. Itachi stared at where she had stood, lost in thought.

More and more, he was inclined to believe that Hinata's "condition" wasn't a weakness, but an unusual and powerful ability. Normal victims fell helpless to the Sharingan, yet here was a girl who could warp the effects of his genjutsu without even realizing what she was doing. Even more admirable was how gracefully she bore a noble clan's displeasure.

Was her clan so deeply entrenched in their traditions that they couldn't see the possibilities?

The Hyuuga compound was a strange place. It's occupants were blessed with the vision to see all, and for that, they didn't seem to notice very much at all. When there was too much on display, Itachi concluded, people often forgot to see what they were looking at in the first place.


	35. A Missing Piece - 1

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

A Missing Piece - 1

* * *

Itachi was back on rotation for active duty.

Hinata should be enjoying her vacation. There was no longer the wariness hovering at the back of her mind. She didn't need to worry about Itachi prying deeper and deeper into her subconscious. Or staring at her as if he could understand every little part of her.

Something had changed between them the day he first experimented with the Sharingan. Maybe it was the personal tone of her nightmares resulting from his bloodline limit, but Hinata saw the flicker of realization in his dark eyes after she'd woken up. Itachi had noticed something very important, but he remained politely mute and Hinata could only hope it wasn't because it wasn't something horrible.

She was scared to ask.

Hinata had thought he'd make the same amount of progress that all the other quacks had made - negligible - but it was a lot harder to keep him at bay when Itachi hardly seemed to care that she was a Hyuuga.

She had felt nothing but relief when he'd cancelled their meetings until he returned.

But the first day of her break, Hinata found herself automatically packing her things after dinner. She was in the process of leaving her room when she caught herself wondering which experiments she and Itachi would do today.

Hinata quickly stepped backwards into her room and slid the door shut. She stared at the uniform panels of her door, marveling at how easily that pattern would be ruined with one slash of a kunai. But was she upset that she'd looked forward to breaking an old routine, or that she was breaking a new one? It made her head hurt.

A knock interrupted her spiraling musings.

"Hinata?"

"Neji!" She opened the door again with a wide smile. "You're back."

Her cousin frowned slightly as he scanned her outfit, eyes lingering on the shawl over her shoulders. "Where are you going?"

Something about the knowing way he asked her made Hinata pause.

"Nowhere," she said truthfully. Why did she feel so sad when she admitted that? "I just wanted see how this shawl felt."

It was a practical enough reason, and Neji nodded in understanding after a moment. "You only need to ask if you want a new shawl."

"I don't believe in waste," Hinata hedged. "Are you hungry? I can fix something for you."

Neji shook his head, both in response to her question and the clumsy change of subject. "Hanabi-sama told me that you've been seeing Uchiha Itachi."

"Hanabi-sama enjoys gossip, and most likely made it sound like much more than a mere interest in my condition."

Neji tilted his head slightly. "I had not expected for you to admit that so easily. So this is a frequent occurrence?"

Hinata shook her head quickly. "No. No. Of course not."

Neji didn't believe her, but he didn't press for more. She'd regressed back to avoiding Hanabi but there was no doubt that her little sister knew all the details. Probably more than Hinata herself knew.

Instead, Neji twisted his lips into a reluctant smile. "I'm glad you seem happier than back when I left for my rotation," he admitted. "Whatever is going on with Uchiha, it seems to be to your benefit."

Hinata stared up at him in surprise, and this time, Neji's half-smile grew into a full-blown smirk.

"It was would be a little hypocritical of me to demand that you live in a cage and never interact with anyone else in the village. That Uchiha is hardly the worst thing to happen to you." Then all trace of good humor dropped off her cousin's face. "Though I can't say the same for the younger of those two...if either of them hurt you in any way..."

A burst of warmth filled Hinata and she smiled shyly. Normally, she felt uncomfortable and undeserving of Neji's concern, but today, it wasn't a burden, but a gift.

What had changed?

"I'll be okay," she said, surprising herself with the truth in her words. "I'm going to be okay."

* * *

AN: Apologies for the absence. Pesky work deadlines ate my soul and spit out a shriveled shadow that considered getting out of bed to be the accomplishment of the day.


	36. A Missing Piece - 2

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

A Missing Piece - 2

* * *

It was a mission much like any other.

In between the waiting and waiting, there was a lot more waiting. Being a ninja wasn't half so glorious as the storybooks made it seem, since it was much easier to pass the time in fantasy than in actuality. After spending three days crouching in the grass with the mosquitos for his first assassination mission, the novelty had run out very quickly, right along with his bug spray medicine.

Yet again, Itachi thought of how comfortable his own bed was. Or even sitting in the field with Hinata. Anything surpassed this.

He sighed softly, barely more than a simple exhalation through the nose.

"I never thought there would be the day I would witness Itachi-sensei pining."

Itachi looked up at the tree that offered him such paltry shade. Sakura was seated on a low branch, swinging her legs in a girlish way that belied her jounin status. But nothing of her image matched the winning smile of a gossip-monger prying for dirt.

Maybe he needed to make that appointment with Ibiki after all.

"A guilty conscience seeking absolution?" he asked. Sakura scowled, well aware of the fact that he was referring to her girlhood crushes and consequential bouts of whining to her sensei. And neither of them will ever talk about that phase when she got it into her head that the elder could make a less hostile replacement for the younger brother.

"I'm just observing," she huffed, clearly undeterred by his attempt at redirection. "The great Uchiha Itachi doesn't sigh lightly."

"Perhaps not," he said. "Though I only started sighing after passing you and your teammates."

While veiled insults and threats worked for Sasuke and Naruto, dealing with Sakura always required a gentler manner. Not because of any sort of sexist misconceptions of weakness, but a more primal caution regarding someone who possessed the frightening combination both a horrid temper and inhuman strength. (Not that he regretted coercing Tsunade into taking Sakura under her wing. Itachi prided himself in being unfettered by his ego. In the aftermath of the Sound attack, Team 7 wasn't one he could successfully manage while juggling additional responsibilities in tracking down Orochimaru.)

He didn't need to look to know that Sakura was sticking her tongue out at him.

"Mean," she declared. "I'm just trying to catch up with my beloved teacher like a good little student. Who was it that taught us that we stand stronger in harmony than in disarray?"

"Irrelevant," Itachi dismissed. "You are twisting my words as an excuse to dig for gossip."

"A little bit," she admitted truthfully. "But I haven't seen Hinata since my Academy days, but she's always treated everyone kindly. I've wondered what happened to her since graduation. She isn't on the ninja roster - but she was ranked first among the kunoichi in our class, regardless of family ties."

Itachi glanced at Sakura, who was watching him with intelligent jade eyes. Clearly, she had noticed the discrepancy. Despite remaining largely outside social intricacies of the noble clans, the medic nin was too smart not to pick up a few things after having representatives from both the Namikaze and the Uchiha clans on her genin team.

"She is not the roster because she didn't pass the genin exam," he said quietly. "That is all I can confirm for you." Whether the rumors were true or not, Itachi found himself oddly protective.

"Because I would have never guessed that one on my own," Sakura said sarcastically, though with no venom.

She fell silent too easily. Itachi waited, wary of the sly glint forming in her eyes. "But it's telling how careful you are protect her reputation...now the reason why you are such good buddies with Tsunade-shishou comes to light."

Then she grinned in a positively evil way.

"I never pegged you as a breast man, Itachi-sensei."


	37. A Missing Piece - 3

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

A Missing Piece - 3

* * *

It was already a month in, and even though Hinata was well aware of the source of her problem, she still found herself antsy after dinner. After several minutes of reluctant pacing in her room, Hinata finally gave in and threw on her shawl.

"I'm going out for a walk," she informed Neji when he gave her a questioning look as she passed through the courtyard.

Neji looked like he wanted to protest, but after a beat, he merely nodded and returned to his kata. It was the fifth set the most difficult eight.

Hyuuga liked to work in eights. Sometimes, Hinata had the sneaky suspicion that it was due to completely superficial reasons - the numeral eight resembled an infinity sign. And if there was something the Hyuuga liked more than looking down on others with practiced disdain, it was forcing obscure symbolism on inane subjects.

As any marginally acceptable ex-heir, Hinata had all Jyuuken kata committed to memory, even if she could only successfully complete about half of them. She'd actually been the best at learning the theory, earning begrudging praise from the surly elder who oversaw her tutoring. But her body, and eventually, her mind, both failed her.

It was fate, as Neji used to say. He'd stopped with this mantra some years back, though Hinata secretly still continued it for him out of the belief that he had a great future ahead of him and she wouldn't accept any other outcome. As for her own future, however...

She wondered what Itachi would think about such a depressing thought pattern.

Hinata quickly shook her head at her silliness. She had stopped caring of others' opinions of her, for therein only lay the path to more disappointment. Her goal was to get return back to the comfortable, quiet existence of she'd carved out for herself after this nonsense with Itachi was over. She was a curiosity, nothing more. She needed to prepare herself for the eventuality of her novelty wearing off.

Hinata ignored the twinge in her chest at the thought of going back to a place without the steady presence of Itachi by her side.

She wandered through the village, drinking in the sights. Eventually, she smelled the salty hint of ramen broth and looked up in surprise. Her feet had directed her to Ichiraku Ramen. The stall was mostly empty now that the dinner rush was past, but a single occupant still lingered.

Hinata stared.

Naruto looked up, grinned, and waved almost shyly - for him, anyways. It was only then she finally made the connection between the scrawny, scrappy blonde who was in her Academy class for a few short weeks and the tall, confident leader who will lead their village.

She wasn't surprised, though Hinata was no longer sure if it was due to her belief in his teacher or in him. Either way, she found herself smiling slightly as she bowed.

"Rokudaime-sama," she greeted. "Good evening."

He studied her and suddenly scowled. "You're late, Bastard!"


	38. A Missing Piece - 4

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

A Missing Piece - 4

* * *

Hinata fidgeted, carefully keeping her gaze lowered on her place setting. She hadn't had the chance to order anything yet. She couldn't help but feel distinctly betrayed by Teuchi and Ayame's convenient disappearance to the back supply room, leaving the Hyuuga stranded between the feuding teammates who sat on either side of her.

"The pork miso is better, Bastard," Naruto gritted out. "You're just too proud to admit it."

"Dead-last, your taste buds are not refined enough to comprehend that the vegetable miso is clearly better," Sasuke snapped back.

"Vegetables," Naruto sneered with disgust.

"Pork," Sasuke countered, with just as much disdain.

They leaned forward, trying to stare the other down. Hinata squeaked, ducking so she wouldn't be crushed.

"Uh...excuse me, Rokudaime-sama and Uchiha-san...could you please...?" she whispered desperately. They turned stared at her surprise, as if they'd forgotten that she was there at all.

How rude.

"It's Naruto and Bastard," Naruto said abruptly. He shot Sasuke a sour look, which the Uchiha returned with a lifted brow. Several more expressions flitted between them in a silent argument, but Hinata found it worrisome that the two of them ended with eerily matching expressions of determined curiosity.

"So, Hinata-chan, what do you think of our sensei?" Naruto asked abruptly.

"He's not being weird, is he?" Sasuke added. "Aniki's just very focused, so if he's offended you, it's not intentional."

"Um, he's okay. And I don't think he's weird," Hinata said faintly, staring at the two ninja with a growing sense of unease.

"Good, good. What do you mean by 'okay'? As in 'not bad but not good' or as in 'I'm secretly in love with him but am too proper to admit anything and am not unopposed to a further, deeper, more meaningful relationship'?" Naruto pressed. Hinata blinked, fighting the growing blush as she struggled to comprehend the two choices the blonde offered her.

Sasuke answered for her by throwing several soy sauce bottles at Naruto's head. "The idiot means to ask if you have any complaints about Itachi that we could possibly help address for a better experience."

In the meantime, Naruto had managed to save all the condiments, and return them to their rightful places. She didn't miss the glare he gave Sasuke promising later retribution, but they were teammates, as he jumped in without missing a beat. "Yeah, yeah. Team 7 takes pride in customer service. Only a 0.1 percent return rate - cat chasing is not our forte, unfortunately."

What were these two trying to sell?

The sales duo suddenly paled, and Hinata thought she could see sweat beading Naruto's forehead.

"I just remember I have a very important thing that I should be at right now," Sasuke said quickly.

"Me too! Me too!" Naruto muttered.

They disappeared with in a swirl of leaves. Yet again, Hinata felt that sense of indignant betrayal - Naruto was the only one who had managed to order anything - until she turned around and only bright, warm joy filled her senses.

Itachi was back.

* * *

AN: The website wasn't being very nice. Hopefully, you guys can see these this time. :)


	39. A Missing Piece - 5

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

A Missing Piece - 5

* * *

He wasn't supposed to be back for another two months. She hurriedly scanned him. Fortunately, he only looked tired, but uninjured. The cruel hand that Hinata didn't even realize had gripped her nerves finally relaxed.

"I'm glad you are safe," Hinata finally said. Itachi stared at her for a moment, before he sighed and took the seat that Sasuke had vacated.

"My students are idiots who do not understand boundaries," he murmured apologetically. Hinata stifled a small giggle.

"They are earnest and good," she said softly. "You taught them well."

The corner of Itachi's mouth lifted, though it quickly fell back to a slight frown. "What were they talking to you about?"

"Return percentages."

Itachi studied her suspiciously. "Of what?"

"Missions." Still giddy from the sudden rush of relief over his wellbeing, Hinata found herself purposely answering in an indirect manner. She had to repress the ridiculous urge to dance around and giggle like a maniac. And even worse, the notion of acting like Hikaru, her boy-crazy cousin, was bubbling through her veins.

Itachi gave her another strange look. "They were talking about cat-chasing," she added, feeling guilty for being difficult.

"I think they were feeling nostalgic of old times," he said cryptically, though the aura around him darkened in a threatening manner. Then he looked up and smiled faintly. "Please don't mind their antics."

"Oh, okay."

They lapsed into an awkward lull. Fortunately, Teuchi and Ayame finally gathered the courage to emerge from their hiding spot and take orders. They ate in silence until Itachi abruptly asked:

"How are your nightmares?"

Hinata nearly dropped her chopsticks as she fumbled for a semblance of poise. Why did a simple question suddenly seem that much more significant? He'd asked the same thing so many times before, but his absence seemed to have desensitized her. The sudden shift back was overwhelming. She could feel her cheeks burning.

Everything was wrong with her and yet everything felt right, like the tumblers of a lock clicking into place.

"Uh...nothing too bad," she managed. "Just residual echoes."

Itachi only nodded.

He was acting strangely too. Normally, he'd launch into another theory or detailed explanation and his words would soothe her nerves. The silence jangled between them like over-bright coins, gaudy and too, too much. Fear filled her mouth with the taste of metal.

Did he want to stop? Did he find something else more interesting?

"Despite that, I missed...the experiments," she admitted.

Please don't leave me again.

This time, it would hurt far worse than any of those others who only sought out her father's approval.


	40. A Missing Piece - 6

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

A Missing Piece - 6

* * *

Itachi knew there will be questions. There were already too many hypotheses regarding his abrupt request to defer his next mission by a day. He finished his current mission in record time, breaking his own by nearly 24 hours. He listed "unusual circumstances" the mission report for the reason of their speed, and Sakura only gave him an understanding look even though she couldn't possibly understand.

Nightmares changed people, after all.

He hadn't let himself succumb to a bad dream in years. A common problem with genjutsu users was letting the trappings of their own mind overwhelm them. Ruthless compartmentalization and regular meditation fixed that, both of which Itachi was a master of.

But he hadn't been prepared for the dream to be unrelated to combat. Instead, it was only the suffocating feeling of helplessness, as he heard her crying for help. Something was chasing her, but he couldn't even see or move or do anything at all. Even worse, her distress disturbed him on such a level that made it hard to think straight. The vague impressions he'd felt from her mind during their experiments rushed forward, swallowing him whole.

He woke up tense and pale, with hardly a hitch in his breath. But even that was a stark difference to the way he would normally ghost from deep slumber to sharp awareness in moments. It was the civilian equivalent of screaming and flailing blindly against the sheets.

Sakura noticed.

"We can finish early," she suggested, wisely saying no more on the subject. Itachi generously decided to halve her impending time with Ibiki. (And transfer it to other two scoundrels on her team when he discovered them tag-teaming Hinata. Return percentages, his foot.)

But Itachi quickly forgot about the rest of Team 7 as he studied Hinata. The dark circles were not too noticeable and she even giggled over the ridiculous actions of his students. But it wasn't relief he felt, but only a cold loneliness that made the world seem a little more gray. His panic was meaningless. She was fine without him.

So when Hinata admitted that she'd missed the experiments, implying that she'd missed him as well, Itachi let the lead ball weighing in his stomach melt away.

"Me too," he replied.

She smiled, turning back to her ramen in embarrassment.

He wondered if it was the warm lighting of Ichiraku, or if he had never noticed just how lovely she was.

* * *

An: Yes, I'm rushing this arch a little. I've got some interesting stuff coming up for you. :D 


	41. A Missing Piece - 7

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

A Missing Piece - 7

* * *

He had his moment of weakness, but he was still a soldier of Konoha. Itachi efficiently finished his rotation on time despite the delay. And now that he was aware of that Hinata's nightmares could affect him too, the Uchiha was careful to purge the darkness from his mind before he slept.

In the long moments between the burst of action, crouching in the shadows or counting the bodies, he pinpointed the reason for his unease regarding Hinata.

"Your chakra is actually very potent," he informed Hinata at their very next meeting two months later. She was wearing a lavender kimono with deep violet and green designs, the very visage of spring. Itachi found himself distracted by the contrast of her hair against the pale color, like a stroke of ink on paper.

She gave him a confused look, and he could almost hear her thinking, "why would that matter if I can't use it?".

"There is something that doesn't add up," Itachi explained. "Your Academy class rank was at the top. You move with the grace of someone who is highly capable, and your weakness for genjutsu is not worse than many who have passed. Your abilities are like more than sufficient for genin, even chuunin if you continued." He didn't need to voice the real question.

Why did she not pass the genin exam?

Hinata bowed her head. Itachi wondered if he had stepped too far, said too much. But then she looked up with a determined set to her shoulders.

"I was the one who asked Kurenai-san to fail me."

He opened his mouth to ask 'Why', but he realized he already understood. He couldn't organize her reasons in words, but he understood the fierce gleam in her eyes. Dropping out of the ninja track had been her choice, all along. She was protecting something, in her own way. Maybe it was her family's reputation, maybe it was her teacher's safety, maybe it was the village...

Maybe it was her own sanity.

The silence pulled between them like gossamer threads of spider silk, impossibly strong in potential yet still so fragile. He couldn't fathom the kind of steely resolve to make such a decision in their world, where a clan heir was only worth the expectations they exceeded.

Finally, Itachi said: "You are stronger than you realize."

She flinched as if he'd struck her. These were familiar words to her, and at one point, she had believed them. Only then could such a simple phrase hurt her so.

Itachi began to wonder.

It was not the first time he'd offered such a truth, and memories of _that_ time resurfaced.

* * *

AN: Who's a sucker for forgotten past encounters that actually have deep meaning for the current relationship? *Raises both hands*


	42. Secrets in a Memory - 1

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

Secrets in a Memory - 1

* * *

Hinata was only nine, still a child by any standard, when she began to truly accept her failings.

The Branch family had made her favorite dish for lunch today, and Hinata wanted to thank them personally. While Tsuru's tongue was sharp, the woman always treated Hinata with a marked fondness.

She pass Neji on her way. She slowed, as if the sheer weight of his hatred made it difficult for her to move. He glared. She jerked as if electrocuted and ran the rest of the way to the kitchens.

"...doing well at the Academy," someone was saying as she neared the open door. Currently, Neji and herself were the only Hyuuga in the Academy, though there were rumors that Hanabi would be allowed in early. Hinata knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but she stopped outside the door and matched her chakra to her surroundings. It was far easier inside the Hyuuga buildings, since her chakra already belonged there. It was one of her talents, though she knew it was a useless talent for a future heir who needed to be able to command attention.

"Hanabi-sama will also do well. And what happens when Hinata-sama becomes genin and takes missions? Enemy nin won't be so considerate as to use only their most harmless genjutsu against her. To ask such a thing of Iruka-sensei only to save face before the children of the noble clans...the council is oversaturated with idi-"

"Tsuru-san!" the other shushed the Branch clan head and they were reduced to hissing whispers.

But Hinata had heard enough. She backed away from the door, gratitude long forgotten. Suddenly, the neat, symmetrical halls of the Hyuuga seemed more like a prison than a home.

She'd thought she was getting better. Her nightmare no longer seemed so bad, and she didn't wake up so often with her throat raw and her hands scored with scratches. Maybe the council elders were still glaring because they hadn't noticed her improvement yet.

What a fool she was.

She was still a shame to her clan.

She turned around and ran. She ran and ran until she reached the back fields of the Academy. Her chest was painfully tight and she let herself collapse into a seated position on the ground. She took in the view before her, trying to calm the little squeaking hitches in her breath.

The world seemed to mock her. The sky was so perfect a blue it was impossible to focus on it, and inevitably, the eye skittered to other objects like the soft puffs of clouds. They gathered in herds, like sheep fenced in her view by the lush branches.

It was too perfect. A delusion.

Hinata hugged her shins and hid her face in her knees, shaking from the effort of keeping back her tears.

AN:  
- Yes, the ages are little off from canon.  
- Also, your theories on Hinata's choice are all so fun to read. Unfortunately, this flashback arc doesn't go into that...but there will be answers...eventually.  
- Double post because I'm careful (aka: OCD) about keeping chapters neatly separated...and because I love you all so much. ;)

-I'm feeling chatty today, but wanted to thank all of you for reading! Considering how short the chapters are, your patience astounds me! :D


	43. Secrets in a Memory - 2

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

Secrets in a Memory - 2

* * *

He was only fourteen, just on the cusp of adulthood, when he received the order.

Itachi hated Danzo when the old man handed him the details in a folded piece of paper like he was sharing no more than a recipe for onigiri. But the Uchiha only felt numb as he unfolded it.

He had moments before the paper between his fingers burst into flames, but the words were already burned into his mind.

_Sunset tonight. Leave the boy._

The extermination of his clan didn't even warrant a formal mission scroll. They didn't even get names. Nameless, faceless, and ultimately, lifeless.

It seemed wrong that struggle of the past few years was encompassed in only five words. It didn't reflect his and the Sandaime's efforts to quell the rebellion that boiled under the surface, their pleas falling to silence ears. It didn't reflect Shisui's last moments, when he clutched Itachi's shoulder with a blood-stained hand as he blinded himself with the other and entrusted his remaining Sharingan to him.

It didn't reflect Shisui's final lesson on what made a true shinobi: self-sacrifice. A true shinobi protected peace from the shadows - nameless, faceless, and ultimately, lifeless. Everything was given to peace. Such was his duty.

"It is the only way to ensure the peace of Konoha, Weasel," Danzo said.

"I understand," Itachi said flatly. His ANBU mask may as well be his face, given how frozen he felt. The council member nodded and dismissed him with a wave. Itachi teleported away, without much thought towards his destination.

He found himself at the Academy, in the back training field. It was empty at this time of day, as the students were inside for their last class. Sasuke was probably trying not to doze off at his desk, bored out of his mind. His little brother was highly talented, but Itachi would never tell him outright because Sasuke was also prone to an enormous ego. Thank goodness he had a hearty rivalry with Naruto.

Slowly, Itachi began to walk around the circumference of the dusty area. The afternoon sunlight streamed through the leaves of the tall trees lining the edge. He let his eyes fall half-closed, taking in the sensation of the flashes of sun between the shadows on his face. Cool and warmth and cool again, such a simple feeling that everyone took granted.

He wondered how they will die. After all, a person can only be truly be measured in that moment before their death. These were the clan members he knew his whole life - his cousins that he grew up with, the uncles and aunts who cooed over him and pinched his cheeks, the older generation with their wrinkled smiles and endless, overblown tales of their past, and his parents, strict and stern and steadfast in their love and concern.

And of course there was his brother, his foolish, foolish little brother, with his gap-toothed smiles and persistent demands for training so he could stand equal to his hero.

Itachi didn't feel like a hero.

Tonight, everything will shatter irreparably.

His chest hurt.

He heard a sob.

Itachi look down, shocked. In his haze, he had not sensed the presence of another individual.

It was a little girl, around Sasuke's age, curled up with her face hidden by her bent knees.

* * *

AN: My memory on this stuff in canon is a little fuzzy, but let's just say Itachi already made his "deal" with Danzo to save Sasuke.


	44. Secrets of a Memory - 3

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

Secrets in a Memory - 3

* * *

"You should be in class," someone said kindly. Even though his voice was still the light tenor of a boy, he sounded so tired and old. Despite the chastisement, she felt an immediate rapport with the boy with the weary voice.

But Hinata didn't lift her head. If he didn't know who she was, he won't know exactly how shameful she really was.

"I can't," she admitted softly.

Hinata heard him sit next to her. There was the soft clank of kunai. She peeked at him through the crook of her elbows with shock. He sounded so young, yet he was wearing the uniform of an ANBU captain! He was looking forward, so she couldn't get a clear glimpse of his mask, but it resembled some sort of rodent. Maybe a mouse?

Suddenly, she felt that much smaller. There were so many strong ninja in Konoha, and she couldn't even handle a basic genjutsu put on her.

"Why?" Mouse (as he was now dubbed in Hinata's mind) asked gently. Hinata remained silent. "Will you tell me?" he asked.

"I'm an embarrassment because I'm weak," she whispered reluctantly and closed her eyes. More hot tears welled from her eyes, pooling where her cheeks touched her knees. Then every doubt and hurt she had repressed came spilling out, despite her worsening stutter as her sobs grew stronger. He didn't know her identity anyways. "No matter how I train, my little sister is always b-better than me. She always beats me in spars. Father doesn't say anything but I know he's sad and I can't make him p-proud like she can and sometimes I just h-hate them all so m-much..." The rest of her words became a garbled sob.

There was pause before Mouse spoke again. "If you hate them, why do you try to please them?"

"Because th-they're my family, m-my clan," Hinata choked out. It difficult to speak with the enormous lump in her throat, but somehow she felt it was important clarify that to Mouse. "And I n-need to be...be strong so I c-can protect them."

"You can protect Konoha in more than one way," he offered after another long pause.

Sweet and polite as she was, Hinata was still a nine-year-old-girl in need of comfort. And the person offering comfort was proving to be phenomenally bad at it.

She began crying harder.

"But I can't p-protect my family if I'm not strong!" she wailed. "Konoha isn't K-Konoha without them! You're a...a stupid ANBU!"

Belatedly, Hinata realized that she was spitting vitriol at an ANBU captain. She heard him stand. She hugged herself, bracing for another scolding.

"The measure of one's ability is in what one chooses to protect, so I think you are far stronger than you realize. Thank you," he said. A warm hand rest on the top of her head for a brief moment.

When Hinata looked up in surprise at his praise, she was alone.

You are far stronger than you realize.

She must believe that. Mouse had told her that even though she'd only yelled insults at him. He'd even thanked her, though she didn't know why. Resolutely, she wiped away her tears and stood.

She returned to the Academy, head held high.


	45. Secrets of a Memory - 4

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

Secrets in a Memory - 4

* * *

"But I can't p-protect my family if I'm not strong! Konoha isn't K-Konoha without them! You're a...a stupid ANBU!"

Itachi stared at the tiny form of the girl. He'd only started talking to her in an attempt to distance himself from the whirling storm of emotions inside him. Yet she was yelling insults that made him stop and think.

He had resigned himself to "protecting Konoha", same as Shisui's final wish. Yet what was Konoha? What made it Konoha?

Konoha was formed by its people; the bad neighbors and the good neighbors, the strong and the weak, the old and young, loyal and traitorous, happy and unhappy, boisterous and quiet...it all defined Konoha.

And the Konoha he wanted to protect was peaceful. Peace was the safety of the people of Konoha, the happiness, the sense of security and trust and hope for the future. The massacre of one of the pillar clans that supported and protected the village would send everything toppling into mass panic and fear.

Just like the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack. It was what he'd vowed to himself to prevent from befalling his village ever again.

That wasn't a Konoha he would want for Sasuke to live in.

Konoha wasn't Konoha without its people. Destroying the people was the same as destroying the village.

It took a little girl to make such a simple fact clear to him.

Danzo was wrong.

Itachi stood up.

"The measure of one's ability is in what one chooses to protect, so I think you are far stronger than you realize. Thank you," he said sincerely. He laid a soft hand on the top of the little girl's head in a moment of gratitude and comfort. He hoped that was enough to comfort her, even though he wasn't doing a very good job of it to begin with. Then he teleported away.

He didn't have much time.

"Danzo-sama," he said quietly. The council member looked up from with his desk with a frown.

"Weasel, it is not yet sunset."

"Correct, it is not."

"Then you have no reason to be here," Danzo said dismissively. He started to turn back to his paperwork when a heavy killer intent filled the room. He looked up into a black blades spinning on a field of crimson.

"I must refuse your mission," Itachi informed him calmly.

The colors of the world inversed.

* * *

AN: I am of the belief that Itachi would be looking for any little reason to pursue an alternative. Hinata's words are certainly not that powerful, but they are enough of a catalyst. Madara isn't as big an influence either and I'm totally ignored the whole Uchiha mentality thing.


	46. Secrets of a Memory - 5

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

Secrets in a Memory - 5

* * *

Sandaime rolled the mouth of the pipe between his teeth as he watched his youngest ANBU captain in his glass viewing ball. Weasel was acting strangely.

After the young captain spoke briefly with a distraught Hyuuga Hinata, he disappeared for a half hour, and then returned to the Academy in time to watch over the dismissal of the classes. Weasel didn't approach his little brother, but only watched from afar as the younger Uchiha dashed for the training fields.

Then Weasel disappeared from sight again. Moments later, Sarutobi found himself staring at the inside of his office.

"Sandaime-sama, I have need of your time."

The Third looked up with a quizzical expression. It also wasn't everyday that one of the most talented young shinobi of the village entered his office through the window without any respect for the doors so thoughtfully installed for that very purpose.

Even more worrying was his appearance. It had been difficult to see in the crystal ball, but Weasel looked less than pristine with his uniform a tattered mess of rips and burns. The scent of singed hair and flesh lingered. A splatter of bright red stained his cloak. Through the holes of the ANBU mask, Sarutobi could see the wild look in the dark eyes. The Hokage laid down his pen and folded his hands together.

Weasel should be off rotation. He had no missions. He shouldn't even be in uniform.

"Weasel-san, what is the matter?"

Itachi's entire body thrummed with tension. He kneeled stiffly in a show of respect and allegiance, head bowed, one hand over his heart.

"Above all, I serve Konoha," he said. The Hokage nodded with a frown. "And Konoha is the culmination of its people."

"Of course, but what is the meaning of this sudden declaration?"

The young ANBU captain hesitated, and a cold hand reached into the Sandaime's chest. He had never seen Weasel act like this.

"Hokage-sama, I have committed a great crime, and I submit myself to you."

"Young man, an over-enthusiastic spar is far from illegal. Our medics are very capable, no matter how badly you hurt your opponent," Sarutobi chuckled nervously. Weasel tilted his head slightly.

"I am flattered by your trust in me, Hokage-sama," the boy told him sincerely. "But my actions can not be acquitted so easily."

"What do you mean?"

"I have taken the task of eliminating Danzo-sama. It is a matter between him and I, so please do not blame my clan."

Sarutobi paled.

"What have you-"

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, please allow me to finish before you call the ANBU. I received an order from Danzo earlier today to eliminate the Uchiha. Destroying an integral part of Konoha will not save the peace of the village." Itachi laid a scroll on the Hokage's desk. "Please present this evidence to the council and the Uchiha. You will find Danzo-sama's body, and the eleven Sharingan he has stolen from various Uchiha, including Uchiha Shisui's."

Shakily, Sarutobi formed a seal that summoned the ANBU on duty.

"Hokage-sama," Dog and Cat greeted in unison.

"Call a meeting of all the clan heads - this is a Code Red." Cat bowed and left to pass on the order. Dog remained. "And please take Weasel into temporary custody," he muttered. The Hokage put his head in his hands, unable to watch one of the village's best and brightest be arrested, nor look at the damning evidence before him.


	47. Secrets of a Memory - 6

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

Secrets in a Memory - 6

* * *

Itachi stood before the council, mask still in place. Despite the chakra shackles on his wrists and ankles, he felt free. More than he felt in years. The pressure that was gradually choking him had disappeared.

He had held to his beliefs, and Itachi believed that his actions would protect the people he was meant to protect. Even if he were executed tonight, he had no regrets.

But the council was fighting, and their veiled, pointed insults were directed at each other. It was not what Itachi wanted. If only he could make them understand. He'd laid the pieces of this puzzle before them, and they only ignore the horrific picture those pieces formed.

Itachi sighed, and the air inside his mask warmed. He blinked.

Dog had conveniently forgotten to remove Itachi's mask. His anonymity was his weapon. In this situation, no one will believe the Uchiha heir, but they still might heed the words of an ANBU Captain. Given the sly twinkle in Kakashi's eye, it was not a mistake. Itachi dared to only incline his head minutely in gratitude. The Dog ANBU shrugged with a roll of his shoulders that looked like the fidgeting of a bored guard.

Itachi stepped forward, his motion awkward due to the chains on his ankles. The room fell silent and he began to speak, spilling the secrets of the Uchiha clan before the greedy council like bright, over-polished coins.

"There is a higher level of the Sharingan, called the Mangekyou Sharingan. It allows the user to utilize genjutsu that bridges both the greatest weakness and the greatest strength of Uchiha techniques - genjutsu only affects mind. The Mangekyou affects the mind, as well as the body and soul and the very space it resides in. The power of Mangekyou is a terrible one, the power of the normal Sharingan you admire compounded a hundred times, perhaps a thousand times."

Itachi looked at the room as they stared down at him.

"But there is a price. The Mangekyou can only be achieved through great trauma, something like the sorrow of losing someone you love. Uchiha Shisui's mother recently passed, only a month before his suicide. You can have a neutral party affirm it - Danzo's right eye socket holds the stolen Mangekyou Sharingan of Uchiha Shisui."

A wave of outrage rippled through the clan heads like a sonic pulse.

"And embedded in his arm were ten more Sharingan. How many of your fellow Konoha ninja were sacrificed for that?" Itachi gave them no room for more gasps or reactions as he continued coldly. "Interrogate me. Mindwalk me. I offer all I see to be evidence, and I only lay the facts before you."

His voice was soft, so soft it forced everyone to lean forward to hang on his every word. He lifted his chin, wondering if this was the last time he would speak to the people in this room. Perhaps the last time he would be able to see his father, who was currently trying to the set him on fire with his glare alone.

He was losing them. Biting his lip, Itachi tried one last time at reason.

"Konoha is like the mind of a strong shinobi: Hokage-sama his leadership, the council his duty, the Hyuuga his pride, the Aburame his logic, the Yamanaka his self-awareness, the Nara his wisdom, the Inuzuka his loyalty..." Itachi turned his head and looked at each clan head for a long moment as he named them. Methodically, he listed every clan head in attendance at the meeting, saving his own clan for last. Itachi met the eyes of his father. "...and the Uchiha his passion."

Fugaku made no outward sign except a slight widening of his eyes, but Itachi knew that his father recognized him now. Itachi held his gaze as he spoke. "Each part by itself has its weaknesses and strengths, but a balanced mind with all those parts is the most strong. A mind at war with itself will only weaken and crumble."

His final statement was like the crack of whip across the silence of the room. He didn't need to say the next part:_ just like Konoha will._

* * *

AN: I'm going to ignore that the utter OBVIOUSNESS of Itachi using a weasel ANBU mask (got that from Naruto wiki), and pretend that no one knew his identity except Danzo, a few select ANBU, and the Hokage.


	48. Secrets of a Memory - 7

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

Secrets in a Memory - 7

* * *

Hinata peeked around the corner. Father seemed agitated when he returned from the emergency village council meeting. Several council members followed him into his office. Hinata pressed her ear to the wall - the unique acoustics of the hallway made it sound as if she were pressed right up against the door. In a house of glass where everything was always on display, people sometimes mistook looking for seeing.

"What happened, Hiashi-sama?" Father sat in his chair and massaged his temples.

"One of the ANBU assassinated Danzo-sama."

Hinata forced her chakra to match her surroundings, hoping that they would not discover her. She had to hear more. Her first thought was of Mouse. He had seemed so sad even he comforted her. Did he know that someone had put an order out?

She knew of Danzo. He was a grumpy, old man with bandages all over his face. He had been one of the many challengers who'd examined her mind, trying to find a root to all her worthlessness. She remembered him in particular because she didn't like the baku, the dream-eaters, he summoned in his genjutsu.

According to myth, baku were supposed to be benevolent creatures that protected against nightmares. She even kept an amulet or two of their likeness under her pillow.

Until Danzo had one of his baku riffle through her mind, ripping through her every thought like gossamer spider webs, roaring -_ WHERE IS IT? WHERE ARE YOU HIDING IT?" The voice echoed throughout her mind, jarring every bone in her body. Hinata kept running, tripping, stumbling, falling, but still running. She couldn't stop because then the Bad Man will catch her and pry her secrets, her soul, her everything from her. She could hear his footsteps chasing her._

_She will not let him catch her. Never. _

_This wasn't an illusion. She had to run, because she knew she will never escape and yet she knew she must escape the_ -demands in her head. It took her weeks to recover. She hadn't felt the same after that.

If it was Mouse, she was glad he did it. The very next moment, she scolded herself for celebrating someone's death.

"...after long deliberation they will not persecute him beyond officially discharging him from the ANBU. There is no place for a soldier that doesn't follow orders, even if he was acting in the best interests of Konoha."

"But that's preposterous!" one of the councilmen protested. "The nature of ANBU makes it possible for him to simply re-enlist under a different mask. That's not even a slap on the wrist! For assassinating one of the most influen-"

His words trailed off. Even through the wall, Hinata thought she could feel the chilly glare that Hiashi leveled on the speaker.

"I would be careful how you speak of that man now. The ANBU soldier was not persecuted because he brought in evidence of a terrible treason. The Hokage is launching a full-scale investigation regarding all the missing bodies of those who had bloodline limits, namely Hyuuga and Uchiha. If he would keep so many for himself, how many more has he given away?"

There was a long silence before anyone spoke.

"Hiashi-sama. Do you think there is a chance that Danzo was involved with what happened four years ago?"

"There is a possibility," was the clipped reply.

Hinata jerked her ear away and the voices faded. Her head was beginning to hurt, compounded by the hard throb of her heartbeat in her eardrums. She didn't want to hear any more of the twisting and turnings of politics.

Mouse was okay.

That was all she needed to know.

* * *

AN: My glee knew no bounds when I realized that Danzo's summon was a baku, aka one of those mythical creatures in Japanese lore that eat dreams. How perfect...


	49. The Last Supper - 1

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

The Last Supper - 1

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto was caught between a strange combination of worry and glee. Itachi had seemed far more lively (for her stoic son, anyways) the past few weeks, but more recently, he'd taken a sudden turn for worse. He would spend long hours simply staring out the window, and while that was not unusual for him, she was sure he wasn't unraveling some impossible jutsu or whatnot. If her intuition was correct, he was tangled in a far less tangible problem.

Namely, a lovely problem called Hyuuga Hinata.

While Fugaku had sniffed at the mention of the ex-Hyuuga-heir, Mikoto thought it worked out perfectly. Her Branch status removed the need for messy clan politics or betrothal contracts, and more importantly, her grandbabies would_ be so cute_.

After a moment of thought, she efficiently peeled and sliced an apple.

"Thank you, Mother," Itachi murmured when she handed him the snack. He let her tuck a strand of his hair behind his ear. Even though she was a retired jounin, she hadn't been able to sneak in a gesture of affection since Itachi was five. However, after their near massacre, he'd begun to open back up. If no one was around, he'd even allow her to mother him a little.

Her poor, awkward genius. While the rest of the world only saw the unflappable leader, Mikoto knew how difficult it was for Itachi to show or accept affection. Sasuke (and in the recent years, the members of Team 7) compensated with overblown antics that Itachi could scoff fondly at and tease them over, but anything further was strictly hidden away. Like the jerky movements of an untrained genin, he oscillated between too much and too little. Naturally, showing less was far more acceptable and that was where he settled comfortably unless pushed.

Mikoto sat in the seat next to Itachi.

"You should invite her to dinner."

He gave her a shocked look before shuttering all emotion behind dark eyes. "That would not be advantageous to any party," Itachi dismissed quickly. "While Hinata-san was a prominent member of the Hyuuga, she has long been removed from the intricate political circles to be comfortable with us. You do not need to attempt to create a bridge that is not there. Furthermore -"

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed, Itachi-kun," she said with a knowing chuckle. "Tomorrow night at 7. Bring her." She tried to pat him on the shoulder, and Itachi protested her command by neatly avoiding her hand. Mikoto could barely suppress her smirk. Sasuke always hissed like a little snake at her, but the flicker of resigned annoyance on her older son's face was just as cute.

She could already imagine that expression on her future grandbabies...

* * *

AN: I guess Itachi's sadistic tendencies come from Mikoto...

Time to move things along plot wise!


	50. The Last Supper - 2

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

The Last Supper - 2

* * *

He was avoiding Hinata.

He'd never sought out the identity of the little girl because she had been trying to hide her face. He would respect that need, and yet in the same moment of that thought, judge himself as an arrogant coward.

Itachi had studied the brunettes that made genin around the same few years of Sasuke. But no seemed to be her. It had never occurred to him that a girl with such ambitions would have never passed the genin exam.

Because he did wonder - how could he not? All these years had inevitably expanded his memory of her into something unrealistic. She would have become a kunoichi, probably already in ANBU. She would have shattered all preconceptions of weakness and strength and found a place in league with Tsunade.

She would - should - have become great. Legendary.

Because anything less was admitting that his choice that day of the almost-massacre had been entirely his own. That the choice he almost made was just as much his responsibility as the choice he did. And in between the tangled lines of duty and love, he had been just as likely to murder his clan as he had been to save it.

Itachi had never forgiven himself for that.

But he had run out of excuses, and Mother was adamant, and Itachi went to meet her.

"Itachi-san, good evening," Hinata greeted with a slight bow.

It was difficult on several levels to force his perspective of what should have been two very different people. He was disappointed to see how beaten Hinata was compared to the little girl who was still fighting, the image of a warrior that he'd depended on to assuage his guilt. But it also hurt to realize that she must have fought until she had been beaten.

Hinata squirmed under his stare.

"Um...Itachi-san...?" she said uncomfortably.

What was wrong with him? At this rate, he'd turn into pubescent teenager, incapable of anything but staring awkwardly at the crush who never knew he existed. A relationship born solely of his delusion.

"My apologies," he said gently. "I suppose the best way would be to say it directly." He knew that the implication that his pause was devoted to being more polite would appeal to Hinata, and her shoulders relaxed. "You are invited to dinner with my family. Tomorrow at 7."

For all his morose thoughts, Itachi couldn't help but chuckle when every fiber of Hinata's body tensed as if she had been struck with a Chidori - ever her hair seemed to puff out in surprise - and she flushed a lovely, boiled-lobster red.

* * *

****AN: Let's pretend I wrote this from the beyond, where writers hide from their patient readers...


	51. The Last Supper - 3

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

The Last Supper - 3

* * *

Hinata readjusted her sleeves again, even though she'd messed with them so often that the pressed fabric was already twisted and limp. Her insides seemed to feel the same abuse and squirmed again. She should have sent a message. She'd been overtaken by a sudden illness, and it would be so impolite of her to vomit all over her hosts.

But it was too late. It would be a little strange to send a messenger when she was already sitting at the dinner table with the Uchiha main family. Fugaku and Itachi remained deathly silent while Mikoto kept the polite conversation alive with Sasuke's help. Hinata politely made sure her mouth was full at all times and therefore was unable to contribute. But as determined as she was to focus on her fascinatingly white rice, Hinata remained sharply aware of Itachi, was seated across from her.

Instead of his usual uniform, he wore a black yukata, and Hinata had no doubt that the Uchiha fan was emblazoned on the back. Superficially, he looked very much the same. She had no reason to blush nor be overtaken by nerves, but it was the first time it hit her hard just who she'd been meeting with all these weeks.

"...the wisteria are in bloom," Sasuke abruptly mentioned. Mikoto's eyes brightened.

"Hinata-san," she said. Hinata's hand spasmed, but she managed to catch her chopsticks. Not that an entire family of ninja would have missed her fumble. Fugaku narrowed his eyes slightly, but merely wiped his mouth and remained silent. Hinata glanced back at the woman.

"Yes, Mikoto-san?"

"After dinner, would you like to see the Uchiha gardens? The wisteria trees are still in bloom. We would all join you, but the path is so narrow and so many of us would ruin the scenery..." Mikoto trailed off sadly, heartbroken by her inability to be a polite and proper hostess.

"But you know the gardens well enough to give the tour just by your lonesome, neh Aniki?" Sasuke pipped up, eyes bright and full of hero worship for such a genius older brother.

Mikoto joined in by looking at the eldest son with an expression that everyone knew only pretended to be questioning.

There was a pause. Itachi set his chopsticks down with a sharp clack.

"It would be my pleasure," the eldest son gritted out as he stood and approached Hinata's side of the table. Though he looked sternly at his little brother the entire way.

"You're welcome," Sasuke said with a smirk that was so wide it may as well be an evil grin. Mikoto waved.

Fugaku just sipped his tea, though the furrow between his brows had deepened considerably.

Hinata had little choice but to accept Itachi's offered elbow - it was the polite thing to after all, even if she thought she might shrivel up in embarrassment - and followed him out the room.

* * *

AN: Not gonna lie - Mikoto is starting to terrify me a little.


	52. The Last Supper - 4

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

The Last Supper - 4

* * *

Itachi wondered if he should still follow through with Danzo's secret mission. There was still time to save Konoha from the disease that was the Uchiha. Even if there was no Akatsuki, he was more than capable of forming his own group. Though he might need an army to help him if he couldn't convince the future Rokudaime that killing his best friend was a wholly necessary and justified act.

Hm, maybe he should leave his foolish little brother alive after all...but certainly not uninjured.

A light squeeze of his arm pulled him from his murderous reverie. He looked down to shy, violet eyes, and all anger fled his mind.

"Itachi-san...are we going to see the wisteria after all?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course," he muttered. They walked to the side door to the gardens in silence, both all too aware of their linked arms but also wary of drawing even more attention to the fact by withdrawing either.

Hinata gasped softly in awe as she took in the view. The warm glow of lanterns filled the garden path, casting soft shadows among the wisteria flowers. The trees themselves were so heavy and full of blooms that they leaned in over the stone path like welcoming friends. It was picture out of a fairy tale book.

Itachi remained silent and let her enjoy the scene in silence. That was one thing he was coming to appreciate more and more about Hinata. Like him, she did not feel the need to fill the air for the sake of noise.

If it weren't the fiasco at dinner, Itachi could ever say he was enjoying the evening.

"I hope dinner was tolerable," he said. Hinata paused and turned towards him.

"I...like your family," she said softly. "They were different from what I expected, but no less wonderful."

Itachi blinked. "Thank you, that is kind of you to say. But please let me know if they have offended you in any way."

She chuckled lightly, hand hiding her mouth. Itachi stared, for he had never seen her laugh, and even though he couldn't see most of her face, her whole visage seemed to transform and brighten, centered around those lovely, pale eyes. And he could only stare as the lantern light illuminated her hair and the soft lavender petals drifted around them, curtaining them from the rest of the world.

"Itachi-san?" she asked. One petal turned in the breeze and landed in her hair. Itachi reached down to remove it. The heady scent of the wisteria flowers filled his senses, pressing in like a tangible force and he leaned in -

"Hey, Bastard! Y'there?! Baaastard~ oh Basty-asty-bassstard~!"

Both of them jumped at the dulcet tones of one future Hokage. Even if the jinchuuriki was Hokage-level, he shouldn't have been able to sneak up on Itachi so easily. Itachi berated himself for forgetting Naruto's penchant to appear on the Uchiha compound at odd hours, yowling like a freshly-bathed tomcat. In fact, he'd forgotten all else.

And he only found himself ever more irritated for the reminder. Was it the residue of her strange genjutsu?

Or something else entirely?

He shook his head of such thoughts. He will analyse it later. "You must be tired. I will walk you home."

* * *

AN: Poor Itachi is starting to feel very stabby.


	53. The Last Supper - 5

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

The Last Supper - 5

* * *

Quietly, Hinata snuck into the Hyuuga pantry. She pressed a hand to her stomach, urging it to stop growling so rudely.

She'd been so nervous about The Dinner that she hadn't eaten all day beforehand, and then during, she only managed a few bites. Her appetite only returned with the rush of relief after she'd closed the gate after her, signifying the end of a very confusing dinner (or date? Was that even considered a date if it was only one-sided?) She was only beginning to regain her original state of calm, and the day's stress was sure to reflect in her dreams.

Between the protests of her thoughts and stomach, Hinata found only insomnia.

Light fingers and toes found her path in the darkness. For all the power of the Byakugan, night vision was not one of the Hyuuga's skills. It is unlikely that she will be discovered.

"Hinata-san?"

Hinata toppled over with a sharp squeak. There was click of a switch, and light filled the kitchen. Hikaru stared at her quizzically from the doorway.

"Are you alright?" Hinata knew the other girl wasn't inquiring about her throbbing knee, but about the nightmares that made her night-time wanderings a common occurrence.

"Yes, I just didn't get much to eat today."

"At the Uchiha's," Hikaru filled in for her. The other girl approached her, expression solemn. "There is talk, you know," Hikaru whispered. "The ones outside of Hyuuga. It's okay if the target can defend herself, but you…" she trailed off, though they both were painfully aware of Hinata's failed ninja status. She was so weak she was to be pitied.

For brief moment, she felt the burn of anger in her chest. Just because she wasn't ninja didn't mean she should be looked down upon. Itachi, at least, regarded her as equal as the others. Not that it mattered, when everyone seemed weak compared to him.

Then, Hinata wondered just how terrible these conversations Hikaru heard really were, and how they would compare to the cruel thoughts she directed at herself.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll be more careful."

Hikaru smiled wistfully. "I guess the blood can't lie," she muttered.

"What do you mean by that?"

Hikaru blushed, but Hinata gestured for her to explain. "Even though you look Branch and act Branch…you are still a member of the Main Family after all. Who else could be invited to dinner with the family of Uchiha Itachi?"

Hinata felt cold. Is her correspondence with Itachi making her stand out so much? Did she fail at even becoming a proper Branch member?

"I am Branch," she murmured, more to herself. "It is all I am." She absently touched the seal on her forehead. "The rest is in the past."

"Of course," Hikaru acquiesced automatically. There was a pause. They both winced, and quickly parted ways.

Hikaru's comment shook her. Because just who was she to think she could next to Itachi? No wonder more worthy girls are whispering. Such gossip was usually harmless, but if word percolated back to the Main House...

* * *

AN: Once upon a time, there was a writer who forgot she had finished this chapter and only realized this when she opened it weeks later...but hey...double chapter update.


	54. The Last Supper - 6

Dreamcatcher

By Airyo

The Last Supper - 6

* * *

Hinata spent the next morning in a daze, exhausted from nightmares and anxiety, drifting like a ghost down the halls. She didn't notice Hiyoshi approaching her until it was too late.

"Hinata-san," he croaked. She suppressed a squeak as she looked up, barely avoiding a collision with the council elder.

"Hiyoshi-sama," she demured, "I apologize for my inattention." She bowed low and deep, hoping the querulus man will simply huff and move on.

No such luck.

He peered down at her. "My office, if you will. There are matters we should discuss."

The silence only grew heavier and heavier as they walked to his office, until Hinata felt her shoulders curled in as if bracing for a strike. Hiyoshi peered at her over his shoulder before he opened the door, raised a gray eyebrow and cleared his throat in disapproval. Hinata's spine snapped up like released bow.

Hiyoshi settled his lean, wiry frame into his chair with a grace that belied his years. He clasped his hands and eyed Hinata.

"There has been talk the Uchiha heir," he said tersely. "Is it true?"

Hinata bowed her head, not in politeness but to hide the frown from how he referred to Itachi like he would rank garbage. Her lack of sleep was beginning to affect her emotions strangely.

"What talk do you speak of, Hiyoshi-sama?" she asked cryptically. "There is always talk of the Uchiha." Hiyoshi frowned slightly, suspicious of her tone. Normally, she would have answered him easily.

"Yes, but regarding you and him?"

Fear drew a cold finger down her spine. The glint in Hiyoshi's eyes could only mean he was digging for dirt. It was a glint that terrified Hinata more than she could explain, but she could always recognize it.

A part of her wanted to admit everything, because Hiyoshi always took care of the messes she caused her father. But for the first time in a long while, Hinata's sole goal of making of as little trouble as possible for her family had a rival - protecting Itachi from her family.

It didn't make sense. Though she remained perfectly still, Hinata could feel everything in her tremble, shaking from the tension between nature and nurture and sheer survival instinct.

"If there is anything to do withe Uchiha, you need to tell me," he said almost kindly. "The Hyuuga reputation must be protected after all."

Hiyoshi kept watching, waiting. Hinata gulped, and nodded.

"Everyone knows Uchiha-sama also wanted to try his hand at this puzzle," she answered. "He's losing interest and Mikoto-sama felt the need to at least make the motions of gratitude."

It was in line with what the Hyuuga wanted to think of the Uchiha, so even though Hiyoshi was disappointed by the expected, he nodded and dismissed her.

Hinata fled, barely even breathing until she'd slid door shut behind her. She unfurled her white-knuckled fists, staring at the bloody haif-moons on her palms.

She'd just placed Itachi above her own family. What kind of failure of a Branch member did that?

"I am Branch," she whispered. She cupped her forehead - she could almost feel the seal burn like a brand.

* * *

AN: Itachi next chapter, promise. Life's been busy, but I think things have calmed down a little. My co-workers can go to happy hours and I can go home to write fics. Holla.

PS: Thank you for all your kind reviews! So much love it's like I'm filling like a...like a...love-filled balloon?


End file.
